Meia Listrada
by Junn Comet
Summary: UA: - É só uma meia, James. Ela não quer dizer nada. - Você estava errada, uma meia diz muito sobre uma pessoa.
1. Prólogo

Inspiração de um dia mórbido ouvindo músicas calmas com letras estranhas e sem sentido.

Vários personagens pertencem a J.K Rowlings, assim como localidades, etc, etc.

Aproveitem :D

* * *

**-- Prólogo --**

* * *

- Cara, esse negócio de cápsula do tempo é a maior bobagem!

- CORTA!

- Sinceramente, você acha mesmo que daqui dez anos nós vamos voltar a esse colégio chato pra ver um vídeo o qual o aparelho não vai nem ao menos existir?

- CORTA!

- Quero dizer, só aqueles colecionadores malucos e psicopatas, que provavelmente são metódicos e totalmente estranhos.

- CORTA!

- Olha....

- CORTA!

- Agora fu...

- Ação!

- Você nem me deixou...

- CORTA!

- Ih, ele estressou...

- CORTA! CORTA! **CORTA**!

**--xx--**

- Então... Senhorita Evans. Pelo que eu entendi dos audíveis berros ofensivos e impróprios para menores de dezoito anos, a senhorita tem um problema com o diretor de arte da escola. – Lily ergueu os olhos do sapato rosa horroroso da diretora e pigarreou.

- Bem, eu sinceramente acho meio _lenga_ essa coisa de cápsula do tempo.

- _Lenga_?

- É, tipo, morta, e lerda, e sem graça... Entende?

- Sim, senhorita Evans, eu entendo. Mas você pode ter insultado a mentalidade criativa do nosso diretor de arte.

- Ele se ofendeu só por causa de alguns comentários que...

- Bom... Segundo as anotações feitas por ele – Interrompeu a diretora olhando uma prancheta de madeira com folhas pautadas que receberam rabiscos furiosos de uma letra suspeitamente caprichosa do diretor de artes. – a senhorita disse na frente das câmeras e dos outros funcionários 12 diferentes frases.

- Inocentemente colocadas para ele tentar perceber outro ponto de vista...

- "Me senti humilhado, as frases continham muitas palavras rudes e ignorantes, frisando o sarcasmo e a ironia angustiante da aluna. Sugiro e recomendo que ela procure expressar essa raiva frustrada, uma ajuda profissional seria o ideal para aplacar esses sentimentos que precisam ser extravasados". É o que ta escrito.

- Ah, qual é?! – Lily se levantou se apoiando na mesa da diretora. – O cara tem TPM, ou o que? Eu tenho dezesseis anos, ele deveria ter algum tipo de diploma em pedagogia pra me indicar ajuda profissional!

- Ele tem _mestrado_ em pedagogia infantil, Senhorita Evans.

- Essa então, realmente, não é a solução. Pedagogia _infantil_, Senhora Diretora. – A diretora suspirou abaixando a cabeça e prendendo os fiozinhos que se soltavam do seu coque. Lily caiu na cadeira de novo. – Como eu disse, Diretora, tenho dezesseis anos, essas tais "raivas" e "frustrações" não deveriam ser tipo, super normal?

- A Senhorita é o único caso nessa escola, Senhorita Evans, entenda que tenho que tomar precauções para manter a saúde mental, física e psicológica de todos os seres que habitam esse local.

- Hei calma ai! – Disse Lily levantando as duas mãos. – A única coisa sendo afetada aqui sou eu. Esses tipos de traumas ficam na cabeça pra sempre Diretora, se eu tiver que fazer terapia vai ser por causa das idéias birabolantes desse diretor eu vou... Mandar a conta pra casa dele. E ele não pode reclamar! Não estará sendo afetado psicologicamente, fisicamente ou mentalmente. Talvez financeiramente e consequentemente emocionalmente.

- Ah é? – A diretora se levantou zanzando pela sala lendo em voz alta mais anotações do diretor de artes. – "A humilhação é inexplicável. Ela fez-me sentir decepcionado com a vida. A ameaça é grande, as palavras duras proferidas dos lábios da garota, aparentemente meiga, são fatais e amargamente me ferem."

- Ante de tudo, diretora: Ele realmente escreveu 'fez-me sentir'? – A diretora olhou de esguelha com uma sobrancelha levantada. - Você só pode estar brincando comigo. – Murmurou Lily enfiando a cara na mão. Se daria muito, muito mal porque um professor sentimental estressado estava exagerando totalmente em suas reações. Depois de um suspiro longo da diretora, Lily estremeceu pensando na punição.

- A Senhorita diz ser uma idéia cafona. O que sugere então? – A voz dura não deixou dúvidas em Lily.

- Sei lá, detenção de novo? Limpar a sala de troféus com o Sr. Filch, menos aqueles preciosos que você guarda ali. – Lily indicou com a cabeça uma prateleira protegida por vidro que continha apenas os troféus de ouro. - Ou cuidar três semanas da Madame Nora. Esse até que seria bom: minha irmã é alérgica a gatos.

- Não, senhorita Evans, estou querendo dizer se você tem algum... Meio de alterar esse seu obstáculo perante a nova idéia do diretor de artes. – Lily levantou o rosto e observou os estranhos tremeliques da diretora. Ela tremia levemente e apertava com muita força uma bolinha de espuma, metade vermelha, metade azul, que estava entre sua mão cadavérica cheia de veias saltadas, e a mesa de madeira clara.

- Como? – Perguntou confusa. A diretora teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes. Retirou a bola da pressão entre sua mãe a mesa e começou a arremessar de uma mão para a outra, os olhos seguindo os movimentos da bola. – A senhora está bem?

- Sim, sim, claro. – Disse forçando um sorriso nada convincente, voltando o olhar para Lily. A bola escapou da mão que receberia o arremesso e bateu na lousa branca, que continha uma agenda organizada com as escalas de todos os professores, e voltou na direção da mesa, derrubando alguns objetos, menos do que a mãe da diretora que foi tentar parar a bola.

Lily removeu uma mão do bolso do casaco e pegou a bola na beirada da mesa e a estendeu, observando as marcas de unha. A Diretora a aceitou com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Meu... Terapeuta e meu Psiquiatra acharam que eu deveria inovar os métodos de trabalho. Então, apesar do seu descaso, o que aconselha que façamos? Ou melhor, que você faça para não perder a nota.

- Bem, eu não sei...

- Vamos inovar Senhorita Evans! – Disse fazendo um movimento estranho com o braço, como se a animasse para as idéias. Deu a volta na mesa, fazendo Lily retroceder dois passos e se colocar atrás da cadeira. Fechou a boca desviou o olhar para a prateleira de troféus, vendo certo nome se repetindo em vários dos objetos, e sorriu para a diretora. – Oh, isso é um bom sinal, não é?

- Acho que eu tive uma idéia. – Concordou Lily.

* * *

**N/A:** Quero reviews para continuar postando! Qual será o nome que a Lily vi nos troféus?


	2. The coolest guy I know

**Aviso:** eu vou tentar postar uma imagem pra cada cap, okk? Como estou sem tempo pra criar algo especificamente para isso vou usar o álbum do orkut, ok? Ja vao estar disponiveis no meu perfil, tentei postar o link aqui mas não consegui.

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

Capítulo 1 - O cara mais legal que eu conheço**

* * *

- Você o que? – Perguntou o garoto.

- Eu sugeri que a pessoa poderia entrar de acordo com outra para uma falar da outra. Tipo, totalmente genial, né?

- Você quer dizer que eu vou ter que falar sobre você, e você sobre mim?

- Exatamente! Quero dizer, por um momento eu achei que a Diretora iria atacar aquela bolinha de borracha em mim, e então **BAM**!

- **BAM** o que?

- Eu dei a volta por cima! – Lily riu. – E eu achando que ia levar a maior bronca da história.

- Ela tava te chamando de senhorita?

- Só tipo, mil e uma vezes! – O garoto riu.

- Senhorita Evans você é a única que tem problemas temperamentais; Senhoria Evans vou ter que chamar o terapeuta; Senhorita Evans...

- OK, James, já pintei o quadro. – Disse Lily erguendo as mãos, mas não resistindo, acrescentou: – Senhorita Evans o diretor de artes quer se matar...

- Ele quer mesmo se matar?

- Não, pelo menos eu espero que não. Seria bom ter ele fora de nossas vidas, mas não tão drasticamente. Talvez só uma catapora.

- Não, não, my little: Pneumonia, assim ele poderia correr o risco de ser internado, mas não quero que ele morra.

- Uau! Alguém andou fazendo a lição de biologia! – Elogiou Lily.

- Prestei atenção na aula. – Disse dando de ombros.

- Isso não é justo, James! Como você, um jogador de basquete, desordeiro, malandro e popular pode ser inteligente também?

- Tem razão, não deveria me misturar. – James deu alguns passos para frente e Lily o alcançou dando-lhe um tapa no braço.

- Falando em doença, aparentemente a nossa querida diretora tem consulta com terapeuta **e** psiquiatra.

- Nossa, 'ta falando sério?

- Totalmente.

- O que mais ela te falou?

- Tirando o fato de comentar que eu era um risco para a saúde mental das outras pessoas? – James concordou rindo. – Não sei, falamos muitas palavras que terminavam em 'mente', tipo: consequentemente, financeiramente, sei lá.

Os dois continuaram a andar pelo pátio da escola até chegar no estacionamento, onde encontraram com o restante do grupo.

- Ah Lily! Não! Por que?

- Vai me dizer que você preferiria ficar falando de você mesmo, pra o seu eu-futuro ouvir o que você mesmo disse dez anos atrás?

- Você _conhece_ Sirius Black? – Perguntou o loiro balançando a cabeça.

- Considerei a possibilidade do Sirius-futuro amadurecer em algum aspecto de sua vida e talvez isso implicasse em ele não querer relembrar o tempo em que ele tinha um complexo egocêntrico. – Disse Lily dando de ombros.

- Já volto! – Disse ele saindo correndo em direção ao castelo. – Esperem por mim! – Berrou ele por cima do ombro.

- Sinto muito, mas vou ter que abandona-lo com vocês. – Disse Remus jogando a mochila por cima do ombro e se virando para o seu carro. – Tenho que por em dia minha lição de casa.

- Me da uma carona, Mooney. – Pediu Pedro indo em direção ao carona. – Minha mãe ta doente.

- Só sobraram nós três. – Comentou Lily observando Marlene atentamente. – Por que está tão quieta?

- Nada. – Disse ela virando o rosto para observar Remus arrancar com o carro para fora do estacionamento. Lily se aproximou e a virou pelos ombros, olhando-a nos olhos. – Eita, Lily!

- Tem alguma coisa haver com o Sirius, não tem? – Perguntou James.

- Claro que não! – Disse Marlene rápido demais.

- Você está triste porque ele não pediu pra você falar dele e ele de você, não está?

- Claro que não. – Disse ela após uma pausa. – Só estou pensando em outras coisas, OK? Deixa pra lá. – Lily ergueu as mãos em rendição e se apoiou no seu carro. – Eu acho que vou. Combinei de encontrar minha prima. – Antes que pudessem falar outra coisa ela saiu andando apressada.

- Ela está triste porque Sirius não pediu pra ela falar dele. – Afirmou James.

- É. – Concordou Lily. – Não tenho muitas expectativas em relação a essa minha idéia.

- Eu também não. Para eles foi uma péssima idéia. – Lily finalmente pareceu triste. – Mas hey, não porque é uma idéia ruim. – Disse James se encostando no seu carro, estacionado ao lado do de Lily, ficando de frente para ela. – É porque as outras pessoas não pensam como você.

- Está tentando me animar, James, porque assim só ta piorando...

- É um elogio, Lily, e você sabe. – Ele esticou o braço e pegando-a pela manga da blusa, a puxou, abraçando-a - Você é especial. – Murmurou antes de depositar um beijo em sua testa.

Lily sentiu o estômago embrulhar e um calor passou pelo seu corpo com aquela seqüência de gestos carinhosos. Abraçou-o pela cintura, escondendo seu rosto na jaqueta dele, tentando ignorar aquelas sensações repentinas, falhando miseravelmente ao quase estremecer com o perfume da roupa dele.

- Lily? - Uma voz a distraiu, fazendo-a desenterrar a cara do corpo de James e encarar quem a chamou.

- Amos? - Perguntou colocando a mão em cima dos olhos, tentando enxergar com a claridade.

- Posso falar com você? - Lily se remexeu, não querendo sair da posição. James a soltou quase que bruscamente.

- Ahn, claro. - Se afastou tropeçando de James até onde Amos estava. - O que foi?

- Eu estava pensando... Nós nos divertimos no cinema, semana passada, certo? - Perguntou incerto.

- Claro. - Lily disse suspeita, temendo o que viria a seguir.

- Que tal repetirmos a dose? Sei lá, jantarmos e depois pegar um cinema na sexta?

- Eu tenho que confirmar com minha mãe, porque acho que vai ter um jantar na casa do noivo da minha irmã, então não posso dar certeza.

- Ah, e no sábado?

- Eu vou sair com o pessoal. - Disse apontando por cima do ombro para James, que ainda estava encostado no carro. Amos pareceu triste e exasperado. - Que tal eu te ligar? - Sugeriu Lily, sem querer descartá-lo.

- Claro! - Disse Amos feliz. - Você tem meu celular, certo? - Lily acenou, concordando. - OK, então. Até mais, Lily. - Ele deu um beijo no rosto de Lily e se afastou. Lily suspirou ao vê-lo se afastar, os cabelos loiros ao vento, dando um ar de galã de cinema a ele. Voltou-se para o carro se encostando de lado, encarando James.

- Vão sair na sexta? - Perguntou ele.

- Depende, na verdade. Talvez eu tenha que almoçar no celeiro com a minha irmã e o noivo dela. - James pareceu relaxar ao rir. Pareceu sério de repente. - Ainda está de pé para sábado?

- Claro. - Disse Lily sorrindo. - Acho que essas vão ser as duas semanas de aulas mais divertidas da minha vida.

- Suas semanas de aulas são divertidas desde que caí na sua sala, Lily.

- Haha, engraçado. - Disse empurrando ele. - Eu me refiro a parte que volto das aulas, para casa.

- Duas semanas sem a cara feia da sua irmã. - Concordou James

- Duas semanas sem meus pais para tentar fazer com que nossa relação volte a ser o que era.

- Como começou esse negócio da sua irmã, mesmo? Acho que eu nunca soube.

- Nada demais, coisas de garota invejosa.

- Inveja do que? - Perguntou James casualmente, tirando um chiclete da mochila e oferecendo a Lily, que aceitou e ficou brincando com a embalagem antes de abri-la.

- De como sendo quem eu sou eu conseguir tanto.

- Conseguir tanto o que?

- Você acha que eu deveria dar uma daquelas festas americanas em que convido apenas vocês, e acaba vindo o colégio inteiro?

- Acho que com a gente tudo bem. Eu, claro, vou todos os dias, sou exclusivo. Só não deixe Sirius saber sobre as duas semanas sem seus pais, se não ele vai acabar sendo o responsável por colocar o colégio todo na sua casa.

Lily riu finalmente abrindo a embalagem do chiclete, mas James interceptou e o tirou de sua mão, colocando-o na boca.

- Hei! - Reclamou ela.

- Era de cereja.

**--xx--**

**- **Alô, Tia Sophie?

- _Olá, Lily querida._

_- _Tudo bom?

- _Sim, e você_?

- Ótima.

- _E sua mãe? Seu pai?_

- Vão muito bem, obrigada. A Marlene 'tá?

- _Está sim, só um momento. MARLENE! É A LILY_! - Lily removeu o telefone de sua orelha com uma careta.

- _JÁ VO ATENDE! - _Riu ao ouvir a voz alterada da amiga. - _PODE DESLIGAR!_

- _Tchau, querida._

_- _Tchau tia. - Ouviu o barulho do gancho. - E ai, bitch?

- _O que você quer?_

- Saber como você tá.

- _Bem, e você? - _Perguntou a amiga fingindo casualidade.

- Ah, qual é, Marlene! E aquele showzinho na escola?

- _Não teve show nenhum, oras._

_-_ E a parte do: "Me deixa em paz, Lily! Sai da minha cola sua besta retardada!" - Lily gritou no telefone com uma voz estridente fazendo Marlene rir.

- _Primeiro: Minha voz não é assim, segundo:_ _Como exagera._

- Falando sério, agora. É por causa do Sirius, né?

- _Não Lily. Não é por causa do Sirius_.

- Por que então?

- _OK, é por causa dele._ - Lily revirou os olhos. - _É só que... Eu não entendo como você e James podem ter essa amizade e eu e o Sirius não! Tudo bem que é só uma questão de tempo até vocês caírem na real, mas até ai eu quero algo assim._

- Acho que perdi alguma parte da história. Como é que é?

- _Sabe, vocês são melhores amigos e tals._

_- _Hum...

- _Mesmo com o passado de vocês! Vocês conseguem ser assim um com o outro._

_- _E toda a história de cair na real é o que, exatamente?

- _O fato que vocês se gostam, mas não ficam juntos._

_-_ Ah Marlene, não comece...

- _É verdade, Lily. Qual é! Quem você acha que consegue enganar?_

_- _Considerando o fato de que você é a única que fica achando isso? Então acho que bastante gente!

- _OK, ache o que quiser, mas é fato, é só uma questão de tempo._

- O assunto não sou eu, mas sim você e o Sirius.

_- Seguinte, acompanha comigo: Nós tivemos o mesmo passado do que você e o James, porque não conseguimos ser tão próximos quanto vocês?_

- Marlene, não adianta. E desculpa, mas não foi exatamente a mesma coisa. Você é uma pessoa, eu sou outra, o Sirius é um cara e o James é outro.

_- Sim, mas você terminou com ele por ele ser parecido com o Sirius, não é?_

- Não exatamente...

_- Lily, eu sei que somos diferentes, mas nossa mentalidade ainda é a mesma, certo?_

- Está comparando a minha mentalidade com a de Sirius? OK, brincadeiras a parte, Marlene, você e Sirius tiveram um lance, e ainda vão ter muitos outros, com outras pessoas, entre os dois, mas vocês nunca se gostaram de verdade!

_- Mas eu quero ter alguém que eu possa chamar de 'melhor amigo'._

- E esse 'melhor amigo' tem que ser Sirius?

_- Não, claro que... Hei, espera, é isso ai!_

- É isso ai o que?

_- Você é genial, Lily! Eu vou encontrar outra pessoa, alguém pra ser meu melhor amigo._

- Marlene, você tem quantos anos, mesmo?

_- Isso não importa! Tenho idade suficiente para estabelecer minhas prioridades e pra assumir meus próprios gostos e tendências, os quais meu melhor amigo vai ter que aceitar e até mesmo compartilhas, se for preciso!_

_-_Ui, horripilante.

-_ Você vai ver! Eu vou ter um melhor amigo incrível!_

- Ok, se você diz...

_- Obrigada Lily, você é demais!_

- Claro... - Disse Lily sozinha, já que Marlene se empolgara e desligara na sua cara. Encarou o telefone em forma de hambúrguer que havia ganho de James no seu aniversário, após ter tido um ataque de riso ao ver o objeto no filme Juno. Soltou-o como se fosse algo asqueroso, mas depois, cuidadosamente, desligou-o e o colocou em sua cabeceira. Tentava, por tudo, esquecer aquelas sensações com James. Óbvio que sentia isso o tempo todo, mas nunca tão... Perceptível, e nunca tão _ali_, na _cara_.

Pegou o telefone novamente e retirou o celular do bolso, verificando a agenda, digitando os números rapidamente. Precisava tomar uma atitude em relação aquilo. E faria naquele momento.

- Atende, atende, atende, atende. - Murmurava sozinha andando de um lado para o outro com o telefone na mão.

-_ Alô?_

- Oi Amos, é a Lily.

- _Oi Lily! - _A voz dele pareceu mais animada. - _Como vai?_

_- _Vou bem, e você?

- _Bem. _

_- _Então, acontece que eu to livre na sexta. - Disse rapidamente.

-_ Sério? Que ótimo. Que tal eu passar ai as sete?_

_-_ Sete está ótimo!

- _OK. Até lá._

_-_ É... Até. - Disse Lily desligando o telefone, parando agora de frente para seu mural de fotos. Observou a que estava a sua altura e fez uma careta. - Não me olhe assim, já sofri demais.

Virou as costas para a foto em que ela, um ano atrás, estava de cavalinho em James, se escondendo da câmera com um pirulito de morango, enquanto ele estava com a cabeça inclinada para cima, encarando-a sorrindo.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Bom, é esse o capítulo 2, obrigada pelos coments, acho qe ja deu pra entender o nome qe ela viu, né? Eu deixei nas entrelinhas, então... :D

Não esqueçam de checar a capa!

Quero reviews, por favor!

Beeeeijos :*


	3. Entre pelúcias e realidade há oceanos

**Capítulo 2** - **Entre pelúcias e a realidade há um oceano de memórias.**

**

* * *

**

- Se não fosse por esse seu gato idiota!

- Não culpe o gato! – Defendeu Lily.

- Mas a culpa foi dele!

- Lily...

- A culpa é minha, agora?

- A culpa é dos dois! A Lily sabe que sou alérgica e fica trazendo essa imundice para dentro de casa!

- Petúnia, você pode sair a hora que bem entender!

- MAMÃE!

- Lily!

- Petúnia! – Lily recebeu um empurrão de sua mãe. – Desculpa, desde que vi isso no Shrek tenho vontade de fazer!

- O que vou fazer agora? Era o vestido que ia usar no encontro! – Reclamou Petúnia. – Eu paguei meu salário inteiro, ouviu Lily?

- É, eu não tenho certeza, mas talvez tenha ouvido nas trezentas vezes que você disse.

- Petúnia... – Tentou ponderar a mãe. – Você tem outros vestidos lindos, por que não escolhe outro?

- Mas nenhum deles é rosa! – A mãe de Lily inclinou a cabeça em incompreensão, a irmã mais velha bufou retirando o celular do bolso. – O horóscopo disse que é a cor da paixão pro meu signo, já que Marte está alinhado com Saturno.

- Deixa eu ver isso aqui! – Lily disse arrancando o celular da mão da irmã e observando a tela por alguns instantes, deu um tapa na testa e se voltou para as duas. – Ela tem razão, mãe! Olha aqui: "O demônio aparecerá em rosa no cair da noite de sexta-feira!"

- Sua ABERRAÇÃO! – Lily aproveitou a oportunidade e saiu correndo do quarto da irmã e se dirigiu ao seu quarto olhando o relógio. Eram quinze para as sete, sua roupa já estava estrategicamente colocada no pé de sua cama. Se trocou e quando ia passar perfume seu celular tocou. Atendeu ao ver o nome de James no identificador.

- Saudações. – Disse ela se olhando no espelho na porta de seu armário, arrumando a franja caída no rosto.

- _E ai Little._

_- _Você poderia me poupar desses apelidos, sabia? Mary McDonald veio me perguntar se eu chamava mesmo Ariel.

_- E perder a oportunidade de te irritar? Você ao menos me conheçe? - _Lily fez uma careta para o espelho.

- Falando em irritar adivinha quem fez coco no vestido da minha irmã?

- _Achei que você já sabia usar o pinico Lily._

- Haha, comediante. - James riu do outro lado da linha. - O Bob.

- _O Bob? Ele não tinha fugido?_

_- _Ele tenta ficar longe de mim, mas ele simplesmente não aguenta. Parece até você, James.

_- Como sabe tanto sobre meus sentimentos, Lily? Estou genuinamente surpreso._

_- _Viver longe de mim é esforço para qualquer um, fato.

- _Principalmente para Severus Snape._

- Por que você tinha que mencionar ele?

- _Inevitável, ouvi ele comentando com o Avery sobre você hoje._

_- _Da pra desencanar, parece namorado com ciúmes. - No momento em que Lily disse isso desejou não ter dito. James riu.

- _Se você não estivesse prestes a ter um encontro com Amos eu te diria uma coisa._

- O que?

- _Não vou dizer, mas me lembre um dia, talvez eu diga._

_- _Você me deixou curiosa.

- _Vai me ligar quando voltar do encontro?_

_- _Por que eu faria isso?

_- Pra eu saber que você está segura. E consequentemente poupar a vida de Amos. - _Lily riu antes de ouvir o toque se segunda chamada.

- Deve ser ele, depois falo com você.

- _Juízo, por favor._

_- _Pode deixar.

- _Só mais uma coisa._

_- _O que?

_- Se eu te pedisse pra não ir, você iria mesmo assim? - _Hesitante, ela sorriu tristemente.

- Iria. - James soltou uma leve risada.

-_ Tome cuidado, ruiva._

**--xx--**

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. - Lily começou a rir. - Você tem um gato, que não é seu, mas que você cuida e da comida, leite e um pouco de abrigo. Tudo isso apenas para irritar sua irmã que é alérgica a gatos?

- Aham. - Disse Lily dando de ombros. Amos começou a rir.

- Você é inacreditável, Lily. Num lado bom, claro. - Acrescentou balançando a cabeça.

- Obrigada. - Respondeu corando.

- Me diga, então, o que mais você faz pra irritar a sua irmã?

- Posso falar o Top 5, se não ficaremos aqui por horas. - Comentou Lily fazendo Amos rir.

Lily mencionou da vez em que, com treze anos, escreveu um bilhete fingindo ser Lúcio Malfoy, um garoto que terminara o colégio alguns anos antes, convidando sua irmã para sair com ele; contou quando sua irmã ficou indecisa se cortava seu cabelo chanel, e como lhe tirou a dúvida colando chiclete em suas mechas, mas quando Amos falou que Lily era mais perversa do que imaginara, ela alegou que a irmã tinha vendido seu bicho de pelúcia preferido numa feira de garagem, Amos acabou dando por empate. Contou que quando descobriu que a irmã pintava sua unha com branquinho de escola, ela trocou o líquiso por cola branca, entre outras peripécias.

Estavam caminhando por cima da ponte, se apoiando na grade, observando o rio passar por baixo, o relógio de pulso de Amos batia quase meia-noite, quando Lily finalmente começou a sentir o cansaço. Se virou em direção a lixeira jogando fora seu copo da Starbucks e se voltando para Amos.

- Que silêncio. - Comentou ela sorrindo para o chão. Ouviu os passos de Amos se aproximando, ergueu a cabeça quando viu a proximidade de seus pés.

- Talvez o silêncio não seja ruim... Se ele vier antes de algo que não precisa de falas. - Lily sentiu um frio na barriga enquanto Amos a puxava pela cintura, colando seus lábios.

**--xx--**

Lily despertou com o toque alto do seu celular, sem retirar o rosto do travesseiro, apalpou em volta da cama até encontrar sua bolsa, largada ao seu lado, e começar a procurar as cegas o aparelho eletrônico, depois de muita luta e muita praga rogada, ela apertou o botão e encostou o celular no ouvido.

- _Achei que disse para me ligar._

_- _James? - Sua voz saiu embromada e abafada.

- _O que aconteceu com você?_

_- _Que horas são?

- _Duas e dez._

_- _Da tarde?! - Gritou Lily, finalmente tirando a cara do travesseiro e olhando pela janela do seu quarto, vendo apenas a luz das estrelas. - Você está maluco, James? São duas e dez da madrugada.

- _E você ja voltou do seu encontro, e não me ligou._

- Eu cheguei faz uma meia hora, deitei na cama e acabei pegando no sono.

- _A noite foi boa então, é? - _A voz dele estava divertida porém com um toque de frieza.

- Ora, cale a boca, James.

- _Mas então, foi ou não?_

_- _O que?

_- A noite._

_-_ O que que tem?

_- Ah vai dormir Lily, nos falamos amanhã._

_- _Obrigada, ó ser compreensível.

**--xx--**

A garota andava de um lado para o outro, o único som ouvido naquela tarde de sábado eram as do baque surdo de seus pés, acolchoados por pantufas de jaoninhas com antenas pretas que se inclinavam para a frente, tentando suportar o peso dos pompons vermelhos. Hora ou outra lançava um olhar irritado e penetrante para frente, bufando, e logo voltando a sua caminhada frenética. Parou. Olhou para a cama, como ela faria aquilo funcionar? Precisava encontrar um meio. Um meio de não haver erros. Erros eram fatais. Erros eram para mortais ingênuos. Nem mesmo a sequência de três batidas na porta a fizeram despertar. O ivasor abriu a porta, e a observou.

- Lily?

Ela não respondeu. Continuava olhando para frente concentrada. O dono da voz direcionou o olhar para onde Lily olhava, sorriu ao balançar a cabeça e se dirigiu ao lado dela, sentando-se na cama.

- Qual é o problema em questão, caro Watson?

- O fato de eu não conseguir organizar meus livros, Homes. Ei, por que eu tenho que ser Watson? - Finalmente voltando a si, Lily se virou encarando o amigo.

- Porque eu vim aqui solucionar a sua dúvida.

- Sherlock Homes soluciona casos, não dúvidas.

- De olá a uma nova concepção de Sherlock Homes. - Disse abrindo os braços e jogando-os para tras, apoiando-os na cama. - Quais as escolhas da organização?

- Ah! - Lily jogou as mãos para o auto e se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. - Eu gostaria de organizá-los por ordem alfabética, sabe? Pra quando aqueles parentes distantes visitarem, eles dirão o quão apliacada eu sou.

- Você não tem parentes distantes, Lily.

- OK, e se um garoto vier no meu quarto? Dai eu fico na dúvida se organizo bonitinho, ou se deixo em qualquer ordem, porque assim ele pensa: Ela é uma garota culta, mas não uma nerd que só pensa em orgnizaão, meticulosa e etc.

- Ora, não se preocupe, eu posso garantir que o único garoto que entre aqui, seja eu. - Lily parou de andar e se virou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ignorando-, então, pegou um dos livros postos jogados desordeiramente em sua escrivaninha e começou a balançá-lo, ocasionalmente jogando-o da mão esquerda para a mão direita e vice-e-versa.

- Quero dizer, eu quero ser organizada, mas muitas vezes a organização que eu tento faz com que os livros que eu mais gosto fiquem embaixo de todos os outros!

- Mas você já os leu, né? Por que não deixa os que você não leu ainda em cima, assim fica mais fácil.

- Sim, eu ja pensei nisso, mas eu gosto de reler trechos, ou as vezes quero me lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Então deixe eles no topo.

- Mas e quando eu quiser ler os que eu ainda não li? - James soltou uma risada leve enquanto Lily jogava despreocupadamente o livro na cama ao lado dele.

- E ainda por cima eu to naquela neura de deixar tudo um caos, porque é a única coisa que faz sentido, de acordo com o Coringa.

- Lily, tenho certeza de que ele não se referia a organização de seus livros.

- Eu sei! - Disse ela brava, pegando o livro que a pouco havia jogado na cama e repetindo o movimento de balançá-lo. - Mas em que mais eu aplicaria essa concepção de caos?

- Exploda um hospital. - Sugeriu o rapaz se inclinando e pegando o primeiro livro de uma das pilhas caídas. - 'Alice no País das Maravilhas'. Você já leu esse? - Ela sacudiu a cabeça concordando, e jogou o livro em suas mãos na cama novamente.

- Ele é simplesmente genial, fico realmente surpresa de ninguém ainda ter tentado explodir algum hospital por causa da teoria dele. - Pegou o livro de volta e tornou a balançá-lo.

- Ele é um personagem fictício, Lily, não um cara real como Mahatma Ghandi, ou qualquer outro.

- Ele continua sendo um gênio do mal.

- Um gênio do mal que não existe. Ele é um tipo de Osama Bin Laden dos quadrinhos.

- Não vou começar a venerar Osama Bin Laden

- Seria melhor do que o Coringa, ao menos ele é real.

- Eu venero pessoas reais! - Lily atacou o livro na cama novamente, James pegou o livro e entregou a ela. - Obrigada.

- De nada. Ah é, por exemplo...?

- Por exemplo... Dian Fossey.

- A mulher dos gorilas? - Perguntou James com cara de riso.

- Sim, quer dizer, não! Não era mulher deles literalmente. - James revirou os olhos.

- É bom você arranjar um jeito de arrumar isso rapidinho, é pra estar na minha casa as oito e meia. . - Disse as ultimas palavras pausadamente.

- Ok, já que são oito horas já, você fica aqui e me espera eu me trocar, e dai eu ja vou com você, Ok?

- E eu tenho escolha?

- Poderia não ter vindo.

- Garotas não levam, tipo, uma eternidade pra se arrumar?

- Considerando o fato que meu cabelo é liso, e que minha mão está feita por causa de ontem a noite, e que eu, por sorte, fui as compras no final de semana passado, isso significa: nenhuma neura. - Lily sorriu enquanto abria o guarda-roupa, passando a mão em vários cabides e tirando alguns do caminho, colocando-os respeitosamente na cama. James olhava da pilha de livros para a pilha de roupa que se formava na cama de Lily.

- Eu posso fazer uma suposição? - Perguntou ele se virando e apoiando sua cabeça no travesseiro de Lily, que cheirava a shampoo.

- Acho que sim.

- Você vai tirar as roupas, experimentá-las...

- Não será na sua frente. - Ela disse sem virar o rosto do armário.

- Apesar de isso me decepcionar profundamente, eu não pensei nesse ponto. Então as roupas que você não escolher ficarão amontoadas na sua cama, já que não haverá tempo de arrumá-las de volta ao guarda-roupa.

- E?

- E que a gente vai voltar tarde, você vai ver esse monte de roupa e vai ter apenas duas opções. Primeira: Dormir no amontoado de roupa, ou segunda: Jogar bem rapidinho a roupa em cima dos seus livros.

- Qual o seu ponto nessa suposição toda?- Vou chegar lá. - Ele se levantou, tirando uma blusa que havia sido jogado em cima dele, analisando-a. Era frente única. - Vocês, garotas, não usam sutien com isso. - Lily lançou um olhar para trás.

- Não, não usamos. Você já está bem acostumado com isso, não é mesmo? - James não ouviu a pontinha de ressentimento na voz dela.

- Talvez. - Ele levantou a colcha e atirou a blusa para debaixo da cama de Lily. - Como eu dizia, seu quarto vai ficar bagunçado até segunda-feira, já que domingo você vai acordar tarde por causa da ressaca...

- Esqueceu que eu não bebo. - Lily o interrompeu.

- de sono. Ou seja, você vai surtar segunda feira quando quiser achar alguma coisa específica e não conseguir por causa da bagunça.

- Ok, já chegou ao ponto?

- Sim, descobri porque você me atende no telefone de tão mal humor durante a semana. - Lily praticamente saiu de dentro do armário com meia dúzia de cabides em sua mão, e jogou-os na cama.

- Eu te atendo de mal humor porque você é uma pessoa chata que me liga só pra me encher.

- Você tá brincando que vai experimentar tudo isso. - James apontou para a pilha de roupas. - Você disse que não teria nenhuma neura. Meu Deus, Lily. A gente vai ficar aqui até umas nove para você experimentar tudo isso.

- Da pra ficar quieto? - Perguntou colocando a mão na boca de James. - Eu não vou experimentar tudo isso, antes eu quero sua opinião, seu fresco.

- Por que você quer minha opinião?

- Porque você é um menino e por isso não me deixaria ir com uma roupa feia, e também porque você é meu melhor amigo e não me deixaria ir como uma piranha. - Lily se virou para as roupas, pegando tres cabides. Arrumando-os em frente ao corpo. - Então?

Dez minutos depois, James e Lily estavam estacionando em frente a casa de James. Ele havia negado as tres primeiras peças e enfiou as próprias mãos no bolinho, pegando uma blusa roxa que Lily adorava, o que ganhou sua aprovação na hora.

- Lily! - A mãe de James, Senhora Jessica Potter a recebou com um abraço apertado. Depois de um papo embaraçador com a morena, James conseguiu arrancá-la de lá e foram para o quarto dele.

Imediatamente a ruiva se dirigiu ao espelho no banheiro, pegando o kit de maquiagem da bolsa.

- Sabe, Arlequina, eu preciso me trocar também.

- Você está no seu próprio quarto, Coringa.

- Eu tenho que tomar um banho antes. Não sou sujo como você. - Lily parou e passar lápis no olho e se virou.

- Ei! Eu tomei banho antes de você chegar lá.

- Claro, claro. Agora, ande, para o quarto.

- Mas minha maquiagem... - Lily tentou se afastar de James, mas ele a segurou pelo braço, puxando-a.

- Você não precisa disso pra ficar bonita Lily. - Ela abriu a boca para agradecer. - Nada disso ia funcionar mesmo. Espera eu sair do banho.

Ele fechou a porta do banheiro e ela pode ouvir o trinco.

- James! - Ela bateu na porta. - Você mal perde por esperar, seu trapaceiro! Você mesmo disse pra eu me maquiar aqui.

- _Desculpa, Lily, não estoute ouvindo direito_. - O chuveiro foi ligado.

- Ei, James?

- _O que é?_

- Você vai cantar no chuveiro?

- _Não!_

- OK, então eu canto pra você!

- _Oh, Lily..._

- 5! 4! 3, 2, 1!

- _Oh Deus..._

- I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want! So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

Lily cantava alto suficiente apenas para James ouvir, e desafinava mais do que o necessário. Se controlava para não rir de sua própria idiotice. Se virou para deitar na cama e parou de cantar abruptamente. Lá, estirado na escrivaninha, entre o computador e um retrato, o retrato _deles_, estava o bichinho de pelúcia. O bichinho de pelúcia _dela_. Aquele que fora vendido pela irmã na feira de garagem. Seu favorito. O bambi que ganhara aos três anos de idade. Mas o que ele fazia lá? Desde quando ele estava lá? E por que havia um laço vermelho de presente nele?

- _Lily_? - A voz de James a arrancou de seus pensamentos, junto com o barulho do chuveiro sumindo, um cheiro forte de sabonete infiltrou o quarto. Lily se atacou na cama de James e esperou enquanto ouvia o trinco se abrir.

- Oi? - Perguntou com uma voz levemente gasta pela cantoria.

- Você está bem? - Lily ergueu a cabeça para James, ele usava apenas uma calça jeans, exibindo seu corpo... _Feio. Muito feio. _Pensou Lily.

- Sim, só estou poupando minha saliva. - Disse se levantando, caminhou até o banheiro e voltou a atenção para seus olhos. Seu coração estava disparado e tentava esconder a ruborização em suas bochecas, fugindo do olhar de James. Inutil, já que quando usou a palma da mão para limpar o vidro embaçado ele estava apoiado no batente da porta, com o cenho franzido.

- Você está bem mesmo? - Perguntou ele.

- Claro. - Disse forçadamente, ele egueu as sobrancelhas. Não, ela não estava bem. Por que ele estava com seu bichinho de pelúcia? Por que havia uma fita de presente nele? Ele ia dar o seu bichinho de pelúcia para outra garota? Por que? Por que ele ia fazer isso? Ele sabia que era dela. Ele sabia o quanto significava pra ela? - Só acho que vamos nos atrasar. - Acrescentou rapidamente. James continuou a olhá-la estranhamente.

- A culpa é sua, Dian Fossey. - Lily se segurou para não bater as mãos com força na pia. James caminhava para o guarda-roupas quando ela saiu do banheiro, com apenas a maquiagem do olho pronta e apontou o dedo para ele. Uma vontade enorme de chorar lhe veio, mas ela segurou.

- Não é não! A culpa é sua! - Ele se virou com uma cara preocupada. - Por que você foi até minha casa, afinal? Não podia simpesmente ter ficado aqui? - Era idiotice, sabia disso. Estava usando algo completamente besta para descontar a raiva, ele ia acabar quebrando suas pernas com apenas algumas palavras, fazendo-a parecer boba por ter escolhido esse assunto para ficar brava. Ele disse suavemente:

- Eu fui lá para saber como foi seu encontro ontem a noite.

- Da pra falar a verdade?

- Estou falando a verdade! Eu não estou te entendendo Lily!

- Por que você foi lá? Por que está tão interessado no meu encontro? Por que meu bichinho de pelúcia está ali? - Ela apontou para o objeto em questão e caminhou na direção do mesmo. James gelou. - Por que ele tem uma fita? Você ia dar pra uma de suas novas vadias? A Lara, não é isso? O **meu** bichinho de pelúcia? Você sabe que ele é meu, James! - Pegou-o e ergueo-o para o garoto ver bem a etiqueta branca com uma escrita em canetinha vermelha: Lily Evans. Parou ao perceber algo pesado enlaçado entre a fita e o bicho.

- Lily... - James deu um passo para frente. Lily deu um para trás e pegou uma caixinha de veludo vermelha. Ela sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. - Lily...

- Isso tudo para Laura Madley? A sua garota da vez? - A voz de Lily falhou.

- Você entendeu errado...

- O que é, então? - James hesitou. - Anda James, eu não sou daquelas que deixa coisas sem serem resolvidas, aqui sua chance! - Lily não estava mais brava, estava triste e magoada, e James via isso, era o que o deixava desesperado. Ele não respondeu. - Obrigado. - Ela disse antes de jogar o bichinho na cama e sair pela porta.

* * *

**N/A: **E ai, o que vocês acharam? Esperavam por essa ou não? Pode parecer meio confuso agora, mas vocês vao entender no próximo cap, prometo. Desculpem a demora, e quero muitos reviews para isso não se repetir. Não é pedir muito, é? Comentem então, please? Não esqueçam de ver a capa do cap no album do orkut, e próximo cap eu responto aos reviews (não é só porqe nao respondo qe nao os vejo e amo :DDD)

Beeeijos flores :**


	4. Lei de Murphy

**Capítulo 3 – Lei de Murphy**

* * *

James correu escada abaixo após alguns segundos de hesitação e abriu a porta.

- E ai, Prongs? - Sirius estava lá, o dedo quase encostando na campainha.

- Eu preciso... - Ele ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando enxergar além da cabeça de Sirius, que estava na frente de Remus e Pedro.

- Lily?

- É.

- Ela acabou de passar por aqui. - Disse Remus

- Ótimo, eu vou atrás...

- Marlene foi atrás dela. Ela esqueceu alguma coisa? - Pedro perguntou olhando por cima do ombro.

- Não... Ela não vai mais. - Informou James dando as costas aos amigos e subindo as escadas.

Sirius, Remus e Pedro se entreolharam antes de seguir James para o quarto. Ele já estava deitado de barriga pra cima na cama, suspirando.

- O que aconteceu, James? - Perguntou Sirius, recebendo como resposta uma pelúcia na cara. O amigo olhou para o brinquedo e respirou fundo. - Ela viu?

- Viu o que? - Perguntou Remus. Sirius passou o bicho para ele. - Oh. - Exclamou em compreensão.

- E? - Perguntou Sirius.

- E o que? - James pegou seu travesseiro e o colocou na cara.

- Como ela reagiu?

- Em relação a que?

- O que? Você não contou a verdade? - Perguntou Pedro. - O que ela acha que é?

- Ela acha que é para a Laura. - Explicou James com a voz abafada.

- Por que você não contou a ela a verdade?

- E depois, Sirius? - James tirou o travesseiro da cara e se sentou na cama - E como seria de agora em diante se eu tivesse dito a verdade? - Sirius revirou os olhos.

- E agora, James? As coisas estão realmente, bem melhores, não é mesmo? Ela achando que você ia dar o precioso bichinho de pelúcia para outra garota?

- Independente do que eu disser, nada vai deixar essa situação melhor.

- É, mas dizer a verdade é melhor do que deixar nessa situação, James. - Disse Remus pacientemente.

James suspirou novamente se jogou na cama.

--xx—

- Deixe-me ver se entendi isso direito. – Marlene dizia andando limitadamente de um lado para o outro dentro do banheiro. – Vocês brigaram porque ele tem um bichinho de pelúcia que era seu?

- Sim. – Lily respondeu enquanto esfregava o algodão com removedor de maquiagem no rosto.

- Um _bichinho de pelúcia, _- Ela disse frisadamente. – que ele comprou na feira de garagem e que por direito do consumidor, é dele?

- Sim, Marlene.

- OK. Então. Certo. – Ela disse entre pausas. – Sim, muito bem. Vamos tentar de novo: Um bichinho de pelúcia de quando você tinha seis anos. Não dezesseis, mas SEIS anos?

- Onde você quer chegar Marlene? – Lily questionou antes de encher a mão de água e jogar no rosto, esfregando e depois pegando a toalha e enxugando a pele.

- Desculpa, Lily. Só não vejo motivo pra essa briga. Era um bichinho de pelúcia. Só um bichinho de pelúcia.

- Ai Marlene, o MEU bichinho de pelúcia que ele ia dar pra namoradinha dele. – Lily abriu a porta do banheiro andando pelo corredor e entrando no seu quarto, Marlene logo atrás.

- Lily, talvez você precise de terapia. Repita comigo lentamente: Bi-chi-nho de pe-lú-cia.

- Não é só o bichinho! - Ela disse se sentando frustrada na cama. - É tudo Marlene. Você sabia que ele me ligou antes do encontro com o Amos?

- Sério?

- Sim, e perguntou: Se eu pedir pra você não ir, você ainda iria? - Lily imitou uma voz esganiçada. - E eu pisei o pé! - Disse se levantando e batendo o pé com força no chão. - Eu disse: Não, James! Dai ele me liga DEPOIS do encontro, as duas da manhã! DUAS horas da MANHÃ, Marlene! Me perguntando como que foi o encontro! E dai hoje ele aparece aqui, sendo que o combinado era pra se encontrar na casa dele. Por que ele veio _aqui, _e não na casa do Sirius, Remus ou o Pedro? - Lily respirou fundo. - Eu admito, Marlene, a culpa também é minha, o bichinho foi a pior desculpa mas o que mais me afetou.

Marlene acenou em incentivo pra Lily continuar.

- Eu e James estivémos juntos, ele já tinha esse bichinho com o MEU nome, por que ele nunca me deu?

- Então, você está com ciúmes?

- Eu não sei, Marlene. Não sei o que estou sentindo. E do jeito que ele age, ele me deixa cada vez mais confusa!

- OK, que tal isso, meus pais estão indo amanhâ de manhâ para um bate volta até a casa lá do Norte. Por que você não vem?

- O que? E estragar um provável final de semana amoroso dos seus pais? Não obrigada.

- Deixa de pensar sujeira, eu ia também.

- Ah eu vou ser um pé no saco lá, Marlene, atrapalhar sua viajem. - Lily e jogou de costas na cama, colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Deixa de ser boba, Lily! - Marlene pulou ao lado dela puxando as mãos do rosto de Lily. - Apesar da sua depressão profunda em relação a James Pot...

- _Não _fale esse nome.

- Ok, Ok, desculpe. - Disse ela levantando os braços em rendição. - Mas e ai, o que você acha? A gente só teve uma semana de aula, então não vai poder fingir nenhum trabalho, nem lição, e nem nada.

- Eu nunca te dispensei falando que tinha lição. - Defendeu-se Lily ofendida, recebendo uma sobrancelha erguida de Marlene. A ruiva revirou os olhos. - Ok, mas não tantas vezes. E eu nunca deixei de estudar.

- Eu sei que não. - Admitiu Marlene dando de ombros. - Mas então, o que acha? Eu, você e meus pais numa viajem pra animar um pouco as coisas. Talvez você conheça um gatinho lá e esqueça o... Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Lily respirou fundo olhando para seu mural de fotos.

- Eu não estou pensando nele.

- Claro que não.

- É, acho que tudo bem.

- Ae! – Disse Marlene pulando em cima de Lily.

--xx--

- Hum, - Murmurou Marlene. - Lar doce lar.

Lily olhou em volta com uma sobrancelha erguida, era possível reconhecer os objetos por debaixo da camada de poeira. Em alguns locais como o sofá de três lugares e a poltrona, estavam cobertos com um pano de aparência suspeita. O local, construído quase completamente por uma madeira escura, continha alguns locais estratégicos para teias de aranha os quais Lily tentou memorizar profundamente para ocasiões futuras em que tivesse que correr de um urso, ou um leão da montanha, se esconder e chorar.

Graças a Deus os pais de Marlene as haviam deixado primeiro, indo direto para o mercado para comprar suprimentos para viver aqui. Lily torcia para que tivessem se lembrado do inseticidas, repelente e talvez uma bomba atômica, caso necessário.

- Lar doce lar? 'Tá brincando, né? - Lily não pode evitar o comentário, sua voz contendo um riso. Marlene se virou lentamente para ela.

- É uma tradição dos Mckinnon arrumar a casa toda vez que viajamos para cá.

- Mas vocês deixam as coisas assim, descobertas, de propósito? - Perguntou passando um dedo por uma mesa ao lado da porta, observando a grossa camada de pó preto que ficou em seu dedo.

- Faz um tempo que não viajamos para cá. - Marlene deu de ombros.

- O que? Uns dois ou setenta anos? - Lily caçoou, sem perceber que a amiga passara a palma da mão no console de madeira.

- Lily? - Ela se virou, levando uma baforada de pó na cara. Começou a tossir fortemente, enquanto Marlene dava gargalhadas.

- Ora sua... - Largou as malas e começou a correr atrás de Marlene, passando as duas mãos em todos os objetos que via durante seu caminho.

--x--

- Como assim ela foi viajar? - Perguntou James ao telefone alterado. - Não, Padfoot, eu não sabia! Acho que deveria ter notado pela minha voz esganiçada!

_- Eu tentei falar com a Marlene, e a voz da mãe dela dizia que eles estavam viajando e que só poderiam pegar os recados no domingo._

- Mas e o que a Lily tem haver com isso?

_- Quantas vezes você tentou falar no celular dela?_

- Quatro vezes.

_- James..._

- Ok, Ok, nove vezes. Mas só porque ela não me atende não quer dizer que ela teria ido viajar, ela teria me dito.

_- Quer dizer, ela teria te dito se não tivesse encontrado o bichinho de pelúcia dela no seu quarto com uma aliança pra sua atual namorada?_

- Ela não é minha namorada e o anel ela só acha que era para Laura. - Disse James entre os dentes. - E eu já comentei o quanto falar com você é reconfortante?

-_ Ha_. - Exclamou ele sinceramente feliz. - _Eu sou mesmo uma ótima pessoa, não sou?_ - James revirou os olhos, percebendo o quanto Sirius parecera com Jonnhy Depp como Willy Wonka.

- De qualquer maneira, - Disse ele chacoalhando a cabeça. - agora vou ter que esperar até ela voltar pra tentar falar com ela. Se você falar com Marlene, peça a ela...

- _Peça a ela o que?_ - Questionou Sirius após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Ah, peça a ela pra pedir pra Lily conversar comigo na segunda, na volta da escola.

--xx--

- Alô? - Marlene disse com a voz embargada no celular. - Sirius? Sabe que horas são?

-_ Sim, oito horas da noite. Você estava dormindo?_

- Claro que sim, olha a hora que você me liga.

- _Você não tem mesmo nada pra fazer, não é Marlene? Dormindo as oito horas da noite?_

- Olha aqui, o que eu faço da minha vida não é da sua conta, ok? E pra sua informação existe uma coisa chamada fuso horário. - Lily abriu os olhos, arregalando-os.

- Que? - Perguntou ela em voz alta. Sirius riu do outro lado da linha.

-_ Claro, claro. Ai é o que? Meia hora mais tarde? Desculpe, mas nessa eu não caio. E falando nisso, Lily esta com você._

- Isso não foi uma pergunta. - Comentou Marlene confusa.

- _Não, eu ouvi a negação dela a sua brilhante desculpa. Avisa ela que o James quer falar com ela na volta da escola, quando ele der carona para ela._

- James quer conversar com você quando ele te der carona pra casa. - Marlene disse olhando para Lily.

- Caso ele não tenha notado, eu não quero papo com ele.

- Acho que você ouviu.

- _Sim. Lembre a ela que o carro dela está no mecânico_. - Disse Sirius, no que Marlene imaginava que ele estaria sorrindo maleficamente.

- Seu carro está no mecânico.

- Eu pego carona com você. - Disse dando de ombros.

- Ahn... Meu pai me proibiu de usar o carro. Sabe como é, quarta batida tende a fazer um pai desconfiar das habilidades motoras da filha. Cala a boca Black.

- Tenho Remus.

- _Lembre a ela que..._

- Remus não vai querer se meter entre você e James. - Lily jogou os braços para o alto.

- OK, tanto faz então.

- Oviu Black, agora adeusinho. - Sem esperar resposta ela desligou. Lily a olhou questionadoramente. - Eu ainda estou brava com ele. Lily, acho que você está fazendo a coisa certa. Você estava de cabeça quente. _Por causa de um bichinho de pelúcia - _Murmurou para si mesma_ -_ mas tanto faz! Vocês iam ter que acabar fazendo as pazes.

- Ah é? Por que "íamos acabar fazendo as pazes"? - Perguntou numa tentativa de imitar a voz de Marlene.

- Vocês são Lily e James. Não da pra colocá-los em frases separadas. A não ser algo como: James beijou uma garota ruiva ontem a noite. Dai outra frase: Lily beijou um moreno de óculos ontem a noite. Mas ainda se referiria a vocês... Que tal: James bate em caipira aproveitador de ruivas? Ou: Ruiva enlouquecida de ciúme afoga líder de torcida por dar em cima de ex-namorado. Ou então...

- OK, Marlene! - Disse Lily em voz alta. - Acho que já capitei a mensagem.

- Falando nisso, realmente acho que esse ano poderíamos tentar entrar para as líderes de torcida. - Lily gargalhou. - O que?!

- As vezes Sirius Black atrapalha demais seu desenvolvimento mental, Marlene.

- Só porque eu quero fazer parte de atividades extra-curriculares?

- Líder de torcida, Marlene? Na real?

- Pense por esse lado, - Disse Marlene se ajeitando novamente no sofá, virando o rosto com um sorriso malicioso para longe de Lily. - você pode atrapalhar a Laura. - Após pensar um pouco, Lily perguntou:

- E por que eu atrapalharia Laura?

- Hum! - Exclamou Marlene se virando para Lily. - Achei que fosse óbvio. O seu precioso bichinho de pelúcia vai pra ela, não vai?

- O culpado disso é o James, não ela.

- E ela é namorada de James.

- Ainda não faz sentido metê-la nisso.

- E justamente por não fazer sentido, é que você vai fazer.

--x--

A manhã ainda estava gélida, mesmo as nove da manhã, o sol não dava indícios de que ia aparecer tão cedo. Os corredores estavam vazios e frios sem a conversação que normalmente tem antes de bater o sinal. O campo enorme de futebol estava dividido entre as garotas com calças de moletons e casacos e os garotos de bermudas e camisas de manga curta. Cada grupo fazia o teste para líderes de torcida e basquete, respectivamente.

- Eu não acredito que você está me obrigando a fazer isso. - Murmurou Lily para Marlene.

- Você deveria prender o cabelo. - Avisou Marlene ignorando o comentário anterior.

- Você deveria prender o cabelo, blá blá blá. - Lily disse imitando a voz da amiga.

- Quanta imaturidade. - Marlene disse revirando os olhos.

- Ah, isso você ouve.

- Bom dia meninas! - Disse uma menina loira com um coque alto cuidadosamente arrumado, batendo palmas. - Vejo que temos muitas diversidades este ano então teremos que ser bem sele... - O olhar de Laura encontrou com o de Lily, que sorriu timidamente. - seletivas. - Ela caminhou rebolando até Lily, que se perguntou se ela tinha algum tipo de fratura óssea ou talvez falta dele na região da cintura. - Lily Evans. - Ela sorriu forçadamente. - Bem Vinda. Bom, vamos começar por ordem alfabética. - Ela desceu seu olhar para a prancheta batucando a caneta na prancheta. Lily notou, secretamente feliz, que não havia nenhuma aliança. - Amanda Diggens!

Lily e Marlene se dirigiram juntas para a arquibancada, observando, durante o pequeno percurso, o teste para o time de basquete. James a encarou ao longe, erguendo a mão alto e acenando. Lily elevou um pouco a mão, até a altura do ombro e desviou o olhar.

- Laura foi bem simpática. - Disse Marlene enquanto sentavam e olhavam Amanda Diggens tropeçar no cadarço desamarrado.

- Está brincando? Parecia que ela queria dizer: Perdeu-se nas escadas em direção a humilhação? Bem vinda a sua queda livre. - Marlene riu.

- E não é mesmo? Isso é tão perfeito!

- Perfeito? Como isso pode ser perfeito?

- Ela provavelmente deveria estar pensando: Lily Evans, a ruiva cativante a qual meu namorado não para de falar e idolatrar. - Disso com uma voz quase explodindo de emoção. Lily revirou os olhos.

Elas assistiram duas meninas impossibilitadas de abrir um espacate, e outra que tinha problemas em erguer aos pompons ao mesmo tempo. Lily agradeceu por não ser tão ruim e pelas aulas de ginástica olímpica que dividiu com Petúnia dois anos atrás. Jessica Owen se saíra muito bem no teste, em compensação sua amiga fora dispensada. Laura estava classificando por etapas simples já que haviam muitas meninas e, Lily tinha que concordar no ponto que nem todas deveriam ter alguma experiência. Talvez a maioria estivesse lá por causa da presença do time de basquete masculino da escola, o qual James, Sirius, Amos e Fábio Preweet faziam parte. Os garotos, segundo uma lista encontrada no ano anterior debaixo da mesa de Laura, mais bonitos da escola.

Lily ficou aliviada por ser um teste simples de abrir espacate, fazer uma parada de mão e cair em ponte, dar dois giros completos em uma perna entre outras coisas simples. Não queria admitir mas estava morrendo de vergonha por James e Amos estarem lá, podendo olhar a qualquer momento e vê-la caindo esparramada no chão. Sentiu vontade de que se isso acontecesse, Amos viesse a seu socorro e a levasse no colo para a enfermaria. Ela abraçaria carinhosamente seu pescoço na frente de todos. Quase teve um ataque quando ouviu seu nome. Se levantou de um pulo e foi na direção de Laura.

- Evans, poderia, por favor, dar um giro no ar?

- O que? - Perguntou Lily quase engasgada.

- O que? Você não sabe?

- Mas você estava pedindo espacates e paradas de mão.

- Não estou mais. - Disse sorrindo, complementando com um tom mais alto de voz - Agora, se não souber é outra história. - Lily sorriu para ela falsamente, virando de lado e andando para trás, pisando de propósito no pé esquerdo de Laura, tomando certa distância. Ela sabia fazer. Ela sabia que sabia fazer, mas Laura não. Tomou impulso e saltou, deu um giro de 360 graus e alguns milésimos depois sentiu seu pé tocando o chão.

--x--

Meia hora depois na sala de aula, o professor Horácio, de Química, retirava umas folhas de papéis de um saquinho plástico.

- Então, turma, tenho algo para vocês aqui. Um teste avaliativo. - A sala berrou em protestos.

- Mas acabamos de começar a escola!

- É a segunda semana de aula só! - Gritou Marlene frustrada.

- Sim, sim, eu sei, mas semana passada eu passei exercícios de revisão e os conceitos, e como muito de vocês estavam com as cabeças em outro lugar, eu gostaria de mostrar que o segundo ano não vai ser tão moleza quando o primeiro. - Lily escondeu o sorriso, ela prestara atenção na revisão do professor, fora que aquela era a única matéria que tinha se saído realmente bem ano passado. Suspirou aliviada olhando para o lado para tentar tranqüilizar Marlene. Encarou então Laura, sentada do outro lado de Marlene, ela fulminava a ruiva, mas desviou o olhar.

O professor passou de mesa em mesa entregando a atividade e voltou para sua mesa, os olhos vasculhavam a sala por cima dos óculos. Lily podia ouvir alguns sussurros vindos de James, que respondia a questão número 1 para Pedro. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Rabiscou a folha com os cálculos, refazendo-os por garantia até que sentiu algo batendo em seu pé. Olhou para baixo e viu a mochila de Marlene. Com as sobrancelhas erguidas ela olhou para o lado. Marlene tinha quatro dedos erguidos e depois seis, juntando com o da outra mão. Lily se voltou para sua prova para ver os cálculos. Que absurdo! Como ela poderia passar aquilo para Marlene? Com a mão esquerda, ela a enfiou em baixo da mesa, abrindo uma fresta do seu caderno e puxando um pedaço de folha. O som dela sendo rasgada invadiu a sala por breves instantes, Lily pestanejou em pensamento, o professor olhava atentamente. Até que o lixo no fundo da sala caiu com um baque, espalhando alguns pedaços de papéis.

Lily aproveitou a distração do professor e do murmurinho e terminou de arrancar a folha. O professor acabara de passar por sua mesa em direção ao lixo quando colocou o papel entre as folhas da prova e começou a escrever o mais rápido que podia. Ouvia os passos do professor atrás dela quando James disse:

- Professor, posso tirar uma dúvida? - James tirando dúvida? Foi apenas isso que Lily pode pensar antes de amassar o papel e atacá-lo para Marlene. Pessoas da sala abafaram o riso. Entregou sua prova logo em seguida e aguardou mais alguns minutos até o sinal tocar. Os alunos saíam pela porta em direção ao intervalo e Lily foi junto, até parar no refeitório e lembrar que tinha esquecido o dinheiro. Voltou correndo e esbarrou em Laura que saía da sala.

- Desculpe. - Pediu rapidamente entrando na sala sem esperar a resposta. Não que fosse receber uma. O professor ainda estava lá, e quando a viu fez um semblante estranhamente magoado.

- Srta. Evans, era com você mesmo que eu queria falar.

- Comigo, professor? - Lily estranhou ele a ter chamado pelo sobrenome. Mesmo não sendo uma aluna com notas sempre boas, era sempre muito esforçada e o professor admirava isso nela.

- Sim. Temo que terei que zerar a sua prova.

- O que? Por que? - Perguntou chocada.

- Conhece isso? - Ele ergueu um pequeno papel, desdobrou-o . Nele tinha uma letra caprichada.

- Não!

- Que estranho, porque segunda uma das alunas, estava embaixo da sua mesa. E acontece de ter o mesmo cálculo na sua prova. Mas essa letra não é sua.

- Não mesmo. Professor eu não colei! - Ele suspirou triste.

- Você conseguirá recuperar, Lily. Sei disso. Acho melhor ir conversar com a diretora.

- Mas...

- Vá, Lily, por favor. - Lily largou os braços e saiu da sala, chutando a parede. Aquela nem ao menos era a cola de Marlene. Foi na direção da sala da diretora quando esbarrou no psicanalista da escola no meio do caminho.

- Oh, olá Professor Dumbledore.

- Olá, Lily. - Ele a conhecia das tantas vezes que a diretora a mandava desabafar com o profissional. - Como vai indo?

- Bem, e o senhor? - Respondi mentirosamente com um sorriso fraco.

- Muito bem também. - Ele sorriu e me olhou por cima de seus oclinhos meia-lua, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Ele era alto, quase do tamanho do James, e magro, com a barba prateada lhe dando um ar à lá Moises. As bolsas embaixo dos olhos pareciam carregar uma enorme sabedoria, era como se ele fosse tão velho quanto o próprio Moises. Seu nariz torto suportava um óculos de formato meia lua dourado que ficava na parte do osso que parecia ter sido quebrada, as lentes não escondiam os olhos azuis bem claros que ele tinha, que muitas vezes pareciam enxergar através de Lily. Se lembrava muito claramente, que olhar muito tempo para aqueles olhos profundos, você poderia facilmente admitir a culpa de um assassinato que nem ao menos cometeu.

- Lily?

- Sim?

- Você está bem mesmo? - Ela concordou com a cabeça vagamente. - Pra onde está indo?

- Ver a diretora. - Admitiu já sofrendo as causas daqueles olhos.

- Algum problema?

- Bem... Não. Exceto é claro que a namoradinha do James, Laura, decidiu me denunciar ao professor por algo que eu não fiz, só porque eu entrei para as líderes de torcida o qual ela dirige. Claro que ela não me elegeu assim fácil, Marlene me disse que todas concordaram em me colocar menos ela. Ou seja, ela realmente acha que eu ainda tenho sentimentos por James, por isso ela quer ferrar com a minha vida. Quer dizer, eu acho que é por causa do James, na verdade nem sou eu que acho, é a Marlene que diz que ela pensa que o James ainda pensa em mim, mas eu não penso assim, afinal todos sabem que eu e James tivemos algo, mas todos sabem que isso já acabou. E Marlene sabe que não deve ficar tirando conclusões das pessoas assim desse jeito, e eu também saberia se ele soubesse que a Laura se sente assim, sabe? - Lily puxou uma grande quantidade de ar tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Na minha opinião, ela está parcialmente errada.

- Parcialmente? - Lily perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

- Sim. Por que, Lily, me diga, você acha que James ainda tem sentimentos por você? - Lily suspirou parando alguns instantes para pensar.

- Na verdade, sinceramente, não. - Disse suspirando. - Quero dizer, ele pegou o meu bichinho de pelúcia e amarrou uma caixinha com um anel. Pra pedir oficialmente Laura em namoro.

- Veja bem, Lily, eu conheço James, ele é uma pessoa extraordinária, assim como você. E eu conheço a história de vocês, sou uma das poucas pessoas que conhece, verdadeiramente, a história. - Disse frisadamente. - E pelo que a senhorita me contou, não creio que o Sr. Potter seria capaz de fazer isso. Cometer esse ato, criando a possibilidade de te magoar, é um risco que ele não pensaria em correr duas vezes.

- Mas ele correu, Professor. - Disse Lily desanimada. - Obrigada pela ajuda, mas preciso ir, com licença.

- Vá para a sala, Srta. Evans, eu falo com a diretora.

- Não, Professor, não precisa eu...

- Vá. - O olhar penetrante fez com que Lily se calasse e virasse as costas. Olhou no celular e verificou que faltavam meia hora para a última aula. Suspirou cansada. Decidiu, num ímpeto, matar aquelas duas últimas aulas e correu em direção aos bosques da escola.

A vantagem de estudar em colégios antigos é a que há sempre mistérios que se possa desvendar, há sempre mil e uma histórias para serem contadas. Agora, a vantagem de estudar num colégio como Hogwarts, muito mais antigo do que qualquer colégio antigo que já tenha imaginado, é a grandiosidade de espaço, com direito a jardins, uma floresta e um lago. Dizem que a diretora é assombrada e vive no fundo do lago com uma lula gigante desde 4.000 a.C.

Agora a vantagem de estudar em Hogwarts é que realmente há histórias para se contar. Muitas delas estudadas até em História com o professor Binns, que brincam ser mais velho do que a diretora. Por causa desse enorme espaço, entre bosques e na orla da Floresta Negra (como os alunos antigamente chamavam por causa do lobos que um dos professores mantinha em sigilo que uivavam a noite, na época em que o colégio era interno) se encontrava a cabana do tal professor. Bateu na grande porta de madeira maciça.

- Já vai! - Disse uma voz grossa ressonante. Segundos depois a porta se abriu, revelando uma cara barbuda com olhos de besouro que brilharam ao ver a aluna. - Lily! - Ele se precipitou, puxando-a com força pelo braço, lhe apertando os ossos. - Faz muito tempo que não te vejo! As aulas de biologia prática foram adiadas por causa da estação. - Ele entrou em casa e Lily o seguiu. A aconchegante cabana tinha sua lareira acesa e um bule quase explodia água fervente. - Mas o que está fazendo aqui? - Disse admirado, olhando para o relógio em cima da cama. - Ainda não encerraram as aulas!

- Eu sei. Tive que ir falar com a diretora, encontrei Dumbledore no meio do caminho e depois vim para cá. Faltam apenas uma aula. Que diferença faz?

- Que diferença faz, ora Lily! Faz toda a diferença. E se por causa dessa aula você perder a explicação de uma matéria que fará diferença no seu resultado final e você nunca mais arranje emprego, porque o curso que decidir cursar envolverá totalmente essa matéria.

- Hagrid! - Exclamou Lily rápida chamando sua atenção. Se controlava para não rir. Hagrid era sempre preocupado com os alunos e as pequenas decisões que podem mudar o futuro deles devido ao seu incidente enquanto estudava na escola no qual foi expulso, mas Dumbledore convenceu o antigo diretor a manter Hagrid como inspetor. Outra vantagem de Hogwarts, se fossem colégios normais ou até mesmo meros antigos, Hagrid teria dificuldades em passar pelas portas devido ao seu tamanho e provavelmente em muitos corredores, no mínimo rasparia o coro cabeludo no teto e bateria nas lâmpadas. - É aula de filosofia, relaxa.

- Filosofia continua sendo importante.

- Eu fumo uma antes da prova e me dou bem. - Disse se sentando na cadeira à mesa. Quando sentiu um silêncio incomodo e uma hesitação parecendo mais uma respiração rouca de uma caverna, Lily se virou, observando Hagrid que a observava com olhos chocados. - Meu Deus Hagrid! Estou brincando!

Ele pareceu voltar a sentir os membros inferiores e se dirigiu ao bule, retirando rapidamente, sem a ajuda de luvas e depositando o objeto na mesa.

- Fora que se eu me der mal em alguma prova final por matar aula aqui e acabar sem emprego e totalmente dependente, meus pais aceitariam numa boa em morar aqui com você. - Hagrid riu. - Verdade, com o seu salário e a minha mente brilhante, podemos faturar muito dinheiro investindo na bolsa. - Hagrid deu outra gargalhada e assim ficaram até o final das duas últimas aulas. O amigo grandão fez mais alguns comentários preocupado com a reputação de Lily na escola, mas ela o tranqüilizou. Quando ouviram o sinal ressoar, Lily se despediu com o bolso cheio de biscoitos duros que fingira mastigar e adorar.

Suspirando e com a cabeça no lugar, se dirigiu para o estacionamento, quase preparada para conversar com James. Seu coração disparava e seu estômago embrulhava. Odiava aquilo tudo. Como esperava, avistou Marlene carregando não apenas a própria mochila, como a dela. Olhou para ver se não havia nenhum professor e correu na direção da amiga.

- Que diabos aconteceu com você? - Perguntou enquanto Lily jogava a mochila nas costas. A ruiva então explicou rapidamente para a morena enquanto esperava, aos pés da escadaria, por James.

- Falando na megera. - Comentou Marlene revirando os olhos. Lily se virou e viu Laura caminhando em sua direção com um plástico nas mãos e um sorriso mentiroso no rosto.

- Olá, meninas. Acabei me esquecendo de entregar os blusões da equipe e os pompons. - Lily puxou das mãos de Lara entregando um pacote a Marlene e segurando o outro.

- Se pensa que ficou por isso mesmo, Laura, você mal perde por esperar.

- É uma tradição as meninas novas usarem o blusão no primeiro dia de seleção. - Disse ignorando o comentário anterior de Lily. - Aceite como uma forma de desculpas.

- Desculpas por ter mentido para o professor?

- Admito que estava com raiva. - Lily tirava o blusão e o enfiava pela cabeça rapidamente. Tudo se resolveu não é mesmo? - Laura pegou algo da mão de sua amiga e o jogou no blusão de Lily. O líquido, Lily identificou pelo cheiro, era leite frio. - Considere isso como um aviso, Evans, não se meta nos meus assuntos. - E simplesmente assim ela se foi. Marlene estava chocada a ponto de olhar para Lily com a boca escancarada.

- Eu. Não. Acredito. - Disse ela pausadamente. Lily não respondeu, que estava começando a ficar com frio, apenas passou as mãos nas pontas do cabelo onde havia respingado o leite. Se virou e marchou para longe das escadarias, atravessando o estacionamento. As pessoas olhavam para Lily com caras de espanto. Ninguém ria, mas muitos ofereciam ajuda. Lily sorria e negava com a cabeça, passando por todos. Até que avistou James, Sirius, Pedro e Remus encostados nos carros. Sirius e Remus, apoiados no carro do último, de frente para Lily arregalaram os olhos, e ela fez o mesmo ao ver com quem tinha dado de cara.

- Lily? - Perguntou Sirius. James se virou e viu Lily com o blusão totalmente molhado de leite.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Você está bem? - Ele se desencostou do carro rapidamente, ameaçando tirar o blusão.

- Não se atreva a tirar isso. – Avisou enquanto começava a se afastar, a raiva borbulhando por debaixo do leite, seu coração pegava fogo, e ela tinha certeza que não era paixão! Ah, não mesmo. Ok, talvez, só um pouco.

- Lily! – Chamou ele.

A ruiva se afastava com passos rápidos, passando os olhos perspicazmente pelo estacionamento, James vinha logo atrás. Não chegaram muito longe quando ela finalmente o viu.

- Amos! - Gritou, fazendo o menino se virar, e sorriu ao vê-la.

- Lily! Mas... O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu explico mais tarde. Tem como você me dar uma carona?

- Claro, entra ai.

James chegara naquele momento e puxou Lily levemente pelo braço, enquanto Amos entrava no carro.

- Me deixe em paz James. - Pediu forçando a calma.

- Só quero saber o que aconteceu com você!

- Por que não pergunta pra Laura? – Questionou apontando na direção do carro da garota em questão.

- Laura? Você vai me tratar assim por algo que a Laura fez?

- OK, desculpe, então, por que não pergunta por que a Laura fez aquilo? O motivo, sabe? – Desviou dele e entrou no carro de Amos.

Observou enquanto ele tirava o casaco e o oferecia a Lily que aceitava, puxando a blusa que só naquela hora James notara ser o emblema das líderes de torcida. Ela colocou a roupa dele e ele deu a partida no carro, se afastando da escola.

- James... – Disse Marlene segurando em seu braço.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ele confuso.

- Laura teve que aprovar Lily nas líderes de torcida e por vingança disse ao professor que ela tinha colado na prova dele, ele zerou a prova dela e depois derramou leite nela.

- Com licença. – Ele se afastou na direção da namorada, que sorriu radiantemente ao vê-lo.

--x--

O carro prata encostava na porta da casa de Lily vinte minutos depois da briga na escola.

- Aqui. – Disse a menina tirando o casaco.

- Nem pensar. – Amos a impediu sorrindo. – Ainda está frio. Você me devolve amanhã. Pra não passar frio.

- Estou a quinze passos de distância da minha casa, Amos. – Comentou Lily sorrindo. Ele deu de ombros.

- Ok, talvez eu queira inventar um motivo pra você vir falar comigo. – Lily abriu mais o sorriso. – A gente não teve oportunidade de conversar depois de sexta, não é mesmo?

- Não muito. Acabei indo viajar com Marlene sem planejar.

- É, eu fiquei sabendo. – Disse Amos.

- E o que há para conversar, Amos? – Perguntou Lily com um leve palpitar no coração, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo de ele querer algo sério. – O que nós somos afinal? Um para o outro, eu digo.

- Bom... – Disse se virando no banco para ficar de frente para Lily. – Acho que por enquanto somos amigos que tem um relacionamento casual, com uma leve tendência a beijos e amassos. Como isso soa, para você?

- Soa... Perfeitamente aceitável. – Concordou aliviada, sem conseguir parar de sorrir. Amos poderia ser adorável quase 24 horas por dia.

- Lily? – Chamou ele quase num sussurro se inclinando levemente na direção dela.

- Sim? – Disse também num sussurro quase inaudível, sentindo seu coração disparar.

- Estou sentindo uma forte vontade de te beijar agora.

- Essas seriam, as tais tendências? – Perguntou com um leve humor enquanto ele se aproximava mais, surpresa por também estar sentindo uma verdadeira vontade de beija-lo.

- Sim, - Disse ele com uma leve risada. – as tais tendências.

Ele terminou com a distância entre eles, beijando-a. Lily se aproximou mais dele, o puxando pelo pescoço, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com ela, pela cintura. O gosto do beijo era deliciosamente confortante, seus corpos se aquecendo cada vez mais pela intensidade do contato.

* * *

N/A: Então gente, como ficou gigante esse cap, né? Espero que vcs tenham gostado. E a partir de hoje eu vou responder aos reviews. Desde os primeiros :DD

Então que tal um incentivo pro cap 4?

Flor Cordeiro - Bom, faz tempo qe vc descobriu o nome né? Que bom qe vc acha a Marlene engraçada, eu me esforço! E que bom que vc concorda comigo qe é um motivo besta pra brigar, até a Lily acha isso! Voc foi meu primeiro comentário ;) Continua acompanhando, okk? E de sua opiniao em tuuuudo qe quiser!

Camila** Black Malfoy** - Brigada, ja continuei, sera qe vc continua mandando review?????? Vc foi meu segundo comentário ;)

**Laaduarte** - Aaaaah qe bom qe vc gostou ja logo no começinho! Continua acompanhando poxa! vc foi meu terceiro comentário ;)

**Whoisyourlover** - Estou tentando! Juro, mas ta dando muito trabalho! Me lembrei de McFlay agora :D

**Mii Yamauti** - aaaah qe review grande *-* adooooro! Realmente, mas vc vai ver que é um efeito equilibrado, eles se irritaram num nível bem legal, meio insuportável pra eles, mas qem liga? :DD Aaah seus reviews me animam! Continua mandando eles, por favor \o//

**Callope** - Aaaaah agora ja tem certeza do nome, né? Quem poderia ganhar tantas taças ? :B

Bianca Evans - Ja posteeeei, continua lendo!

**Dani Prongs **- aaah qe bom qe vc gostoo :D iiiiiiish, tem qe fazer uma reza braba pra eles darem o braço a torcer, vai rolar cooisinhas ainda, vc vai ver \o/

**Carolshuxa** - Ja atualizeeei, acompanha agora ein!

**Potter** - aaah qe isso seja o suficiente mesmo pra continuar acompanhando então! UAHSUHASU, vc sacou beem as coisas :DD

**Vanessa S.** - Ai que bom qe gostou! Cara, que daora vc acompanhar, eu tava acompanhando 'Até que enfim você é minha' UAHSUAH, adooro! Mas eu nao tive oportunidade de me atualizar, to corrida, mas assim qe eu entrar de novo eu mando reviews, qe tal uma troca? Eu tbm adoro eles como amigos, mas AQUELES amigos né!

BOM GENTE, esses foram os reviews que tiveram até agora, quero muuuuitos mais pra postar o proximo cap, okk? E uma dica: Fortes emoções e um momento beeem tristinho na fic, e vai ter bastante flashbacks. Muitos deles vao explicar BEM a relação James/Lily que até agora eu deixei clara que existiu, mas nao falei nada nem expliquei!

Beeeeeeijos flores, espero qe vcs gostem desse cap, nao esqueçam de ver a capa do cap no meu perfil, okk? :****


	5. Simplesmente inevitável e impossível

Lily entrou em seu quarto, jogando a mochila de lado e fechando a porta. Mordeu os lábios escondendo um sorriso. E depois de tomar um banho, almoçar e assistir um pouco de televisão (com uma rápida batalha pelo controle remoto com Petúnia) puxou a agenda da mochila para verificar as lições para a semana. Aproveitou para marcar os aniversários do mês, quando parou em uma marcação feita por ela e James, no primeiro dia de aula.

_Flashback – 1 semana atrás._

Lily tirava os cadernos e livros da mochila e os forçava para dentro do armário. Com muita dificuldade, tentava impedir que alguns dos livros caíssem. E ao amparar o livro de Biologia, o de História escapou de sua mão esquerda e ia direto ao chão.

- Hei. – Disse James pegando o livro, impedindo que ele fosse ao chão.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu. – Pode colocar aqui em cima. – Balbuciou tentando novamente equilibrar a pilha de livros, James o depositou, fazendo-a vacilar um pouco.

- Lily, as aulas começaram hoje, como seu armário pode estar bagunçado?

- Acontece que eu tenho um monte de coisas que preciso deixar aqui na escola de reserva. – Forçou as palavras da boca enquanto James a observava tentar colocar todos os livros de uma vez. – Tipo, o avental do laboratório, dinheiro, um pequeno kit de emergência... – James passou se braço por cima do esforço de Lily e puxou o kit, abrindo-o.

- Velas? Fósforos? Um óculos de grau? Lily, mas o que é tudo isso? – Antes de ela começar a falar ele fechou o kit, jogando-o dentro do armário e, revirando os olhos, tirou o material dos braços de Lily e começou a encaixa-los com certa facilidade.

- Bem, as velas e os fósforos são para o caso de acabar a luz.

- A escola tem luzes de emergência, e caso você não tenha evoluído com a sociedade, tem algo chamado isqueiro.

- Tsc, Tsc. Isqueiros tem gás, já viu aqueles filmes que algo sempre da errado por causa do gás?

- Ok, e os óculos?

- Para o caso de eu precisar. – Disse dando de ombros.

- Lily, você não tem nenhum grau de miopia ou astigmatismo.

- Mas e se acontecer que nem A Múmia e eu perder os óculos e a Múmia vem até mim e arranca eles?

- Bom, ai você não teria que se preocupar, não precisaria mais dos seus olhos.

- Estou falando sério James! – Disse dando um tapa no braço do rapaz enquanto ele colocava o último livro e fechava o armário. – Você corre sérios riscos com os seus óculos.

- Você não me convence de que está falando sério quando uma Múmia de volta a vida esta no meio do nosso papo, Lils.

- Espere, pegue minha agenda! - James se virou novamente para o armário. – 528. - Informou antes dele pedir a senha.

James abriu o armário e lhe entregou a agenda com um último comentário antes de seguirem para a primeira aula de História:

- Alguém já te disse que você não faz sentido nenhum?

Lily deu de ombros e foram até a sala, onde James se sentou atrás da ruiva e começaram a conversar já que faltavam cinco minutos para o início da aula.

- Já marcou o meu aniversário? – Perguntou folheando a agenda.

- Como se eu comprei ela ontem?

- Não interessa. Tem que por. – Disse pegando um marca texto do estojo dela e indo para o dia 27 de Março e escreveu com letra de bastão: Jamais esquecer. Lily arrancou o objeto da mão dele e acrescentou: Jayjay sweet 17. – Jayjay, Lily?

- Se você me vem com apelidos, por que eu não posso? – Ele arrancou da mão dela e folheou mais um pouco.

- Opa, quase esquecemos.

- Esquecemos o que? – Perguntou curiosa enquanto ele avançava nos meses. Parou no mês de Setembro, dia 18. – Oh. – Comentou. – Faça algo bem bonito, ok?

- Claro, ele merece. – Disse sorrindo enquanto escrevia um nome: Harry.

_Fim do Flashback_

Lily sorriu enquanto abria a primeira gaveta e debaixo de alguns papéis puxou uma fotografia com três pessoas. Ela sorria com o rosto manchado por gotas de tintas aleatórias, Harry estava no meio, com um sorriso enorme no rosto gentil, em sua testa estava ecrito: Feliz, enquanto a palavra 'Aniversário' estava dividida em cada uma de suas bochechas. James estava do outro lado e fazia uma careta mostrando língua. A ruiva sorriu mais ainda, se lembrando dos meses antecedentes aquela foto ser tirada.

_Flashback – 1 ano atrás._

Lily tentava se fundir com seu casaco, se abraçando de frente para a lareira. Tinha tido sorte já que achara aquela lareira somente para si, enquanto outras dispunham de senhores e senhoras da terceira idade que, opção 1: estavam em casais, de mãos dadas e provavelmente relembrando das pequenas aventuras que passaram juntos, e até mesmo uma romântica história de amor quase-impossível a lá O Diário de Uma Paixão, no qual nesse caso Lily ficaria interessada em ouvir; opção 2: estavam concentrados em apenas um indivíduo, alguns com cara carrancuda, do tipo que repreende o neto por colocar o cotovelo na mesa durante uma refeição; outros com o olhar distante, daqueles que você poderia achar que está pensando no seu amor perdido há poucos meses, ou anos, ou então daquela solidão a qual sente a vida inteira por não ter aproveitado as oportunidades, e daquele tipo, Lily queria distância, já que acabara cometendo o grande erro de perguntar 'o senhor está bem' para um velhinho que suspeitava não estar respirando. Acabou que ele contou tragicamente sua vida em que teve que assistir seus poucos amigos sofrerem de mal de Alzhaimer ou morrerem na 'desolação e frieza do chão do banheiro de um asilo. Lily quase entrara em depressão.

Mas agora começava a se esquentar, sentada com as pernas de índio num sofá verde musgo, o refeitório do hotel ficava a direita. Na janela atrás da lareira, fechada e com uma das cortinas cobrindo uma metade, podia-se ver a neve acumulada no chão. Estava tudo tão calmo que apenas o trepidar das chamas da lareira e os barulhos de talheres podiam ser ouvidos. O que foi o motivo o qual levou Lily a beira de um ataque cardíaco quando ouviu uma voz se dirigindo a ela:

- Desculpe, está ocupado? – Ela se voltou para a voz, um menino de óculos redondos e cabelo preto em contraste com sua pele branca perguntou apontando para a poltrona ao lado do sofá em que ela estava.

- Não. – Disse se ajeitando melhor no assento, tentando disfarçar a ruborização que sempre aparecia quando alguém no mínimo bonitinho do sexo oposto de dirigia a ela.

- Eu não queria incomodar _eles_. - Disse indicando com a cabeça o casal o qual Lily mais cedo pensou que adoraria ouvir a história. Eles estavam bem encostadinhos um no outro, o senhor sussurrando algo no ouvido da mulher. Lily soltou uma risada.

- Deve ser algo romântico, o que ele está dizendo. - Comentou sorrindo.

- Ou algo pervertido. - Brincou ele, arregalando os olhos depois. - Desculpe. - Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto ria.

- Talvez. Isso depende de como eles foram antigamente.

- Ah, então você também se pergunta? - Questionou ele, os olhos castanho-esverdeados a encarando.

- Você se pergunta? - Perguntou surpresa.

- Claro. Para mim eles foram dois espiãos de agências diferentes no passado. Trabalhando por objetivos diferentes. - Lily revirou os olhos. - O que?

- Por que na imaginação de um cara tem sempre que haver ação?

- Qual seria a outra coisa, romance?

- Talvez.

- Você nem ao menos me deixou terminar. - Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Muito bem. Então ele a conheceu e começou a pensar somente nela, nela e em mais nada. Até que ele percebeu que ela tinha razão sobre os ideais dela e ele enfrentou a empresa dele para ficarem juntos e ai estão eles! - Disse apontando para o casal.

- É, melhorou um pouquinho.

- E agora eu consigo saber seu nome?

- Lily...

- Evans. - Completou ele sorrindo. - Estudamos juntos desde a 1ª série.

- Bem, sim. - Disse com um olhar estranho. - Então por que você perguntou...

- Ah, - Deu de ombros. - queria saber se mereceria o crédito.

- Parabéns, então.

- Obrigado. - Lily voltou seu olhar para a lareira.

- Você não quer saber meu nome?

- Eu sei o seu nome. - Lily escondeu um sorriso percebendo que ele não conseguia ficar quieto.

- Que sem graça você. - Comentou ele, fazendo Lily o olhar novamente.

- Por que?

- Você podia fingir que não sabia pra termos algo pra conversar.

- Você _precisa_ de um assunto pra conversar?

- Tendo em vista que nunca conversei com você realmente, então sim.

- Tendo em vista que você nunca _quis _conversar com ninguém fora da sua rodinha de amigos, me surpreende querer conversar comigo.

- Você está me julgando?

- Talvez. - Disse Lily sem desviar o olhar.

- Você é muito precipitada, não acha? - Ele não tirava o sorriso do rosto, algo que irritava Lily profundamente.

- Estudo com você desde a 1ª série, acho que tive muito tempo pra descobrir coisas sobre você, mesmo não sendo meu amigo.

- E essas descobertas não foram a meu favor, certo?

- Acho que elas foram julgamentos precipitados. Por isso não pode me culpar pelo que eu digo.

- Estou curioso pra saber o que acha de mim.

- Bom, várias das pessoas as quais falam de você são garotas as quais você partiu...

- Eu não disse que queria ouvir o que outras pessoas acham de mim. - Interrompeu ele. - Quero saber o que _você _acha de mim.

Lily o analisou por alguns instantes, tendo sido pega de surpresa.

- E por que você quer saber o que _eu_ acho de você?

- Porque eu tenho uma quedinha por você. - Lily soltou uma risada. - É sério!

- Ora, por favor.

- Por que não acredita em mim?

- Porque, na minha opinião, você não sabe da minha existência tão bem assim.

- Claro que sei.

- Ah, é? Prove.

James a olhava com um certo brilho no olhar.

- Se eu te disser, o que eu ganho?

- Outro parabéns.

- Há, há. Por que eu iria disperdiçar saliva provando algo que eu sei que está certo?

- Correção: provando algo que você _acha_ que está certo. - O sorriso dele não vacilou.

- Eu começei a reparar em você na quarta-série quando deu um chute tão forte na bola de futebol que acabou machucando Snape. - O sorriso de Lily se apagou. - Na quita-série você brigou com a professora de Matemática por causa da Marlene, e chamou ela de velha rabugenta, e quando a diretora apareceu na sala e exigiu que você pedisse desculpas, você respondeu que não iria pedir desculpas por dizer a verdade. Quer que eu continue?

Lily fechou a cara e se segurou para não mostrar a língua.

- Eu te surpreendi, não é mesmo? - Lily não respondeu. - Por que está brava? Oh, eu vejo. Então fica assim quando percebe que estava errada.

- E se eu ficar? Não tem nada de errado nisso.

- Não mesmo. Só mostra que você é orgulhosa. Acertei de novo?

- Não gosto de jogos de adivinhação. São muito vagos.

- Vou anotar isso. - Lily revirou os olhos. - Opa, olha lá. - Disse apontando para a porta do refeitório. Lily olhou e viu que um senhor um pouco curvado devido a velhice tentava abrir a porta, mas um casal acabara de abrir e ele apressou os passos rastejantes para tentar alcançar a porta, mas ja era tarde demais, ela estava fechada. Ele segurou no pedaço de vidro onde estava escrito: Puxe e ele realmente tentava. Lily tomou um susto ao sentir James passando rápido por ela e abrindo a porta para o senhor que agradeceu sorrindo.

Lily se posicionou no sofá, virando-se para a lareira novamente. James se sentou na mesma poltrona de antes e a ruiva não pode deixar de admitir:

- Ok, talvez eu tenha me precipitado ao julgar você.

- Oh, sério? - Disse ele sorrindo novamente. Lily se arrependeu de ter dito alguma coisa. - Obrigado. - Ela o encarou, novamente chocada.

- O que?

- Estou agradecendo. Isso te supreende também?

- Depende pelo que está agradecendo.

- Por admitir que se precipitou.

- Bom, então sim, estou surpresa. - James riu.

- Estou tão baixo assim no seu julgamento?

- Agora você subiu um pouco.

- Pelo menos algo positivo. - Disse sorrindo. Lily não se segurou e acabou perguntando:

- E o seu julgamento sobre mim? - James deu uma risadinha.

- Talvez um pouco abalado depois dessa agressão moral. - Lily riu. - Mas, não se preocupe.

Eles passaram o resto da noite e parte da madrugada conversando. Lily era obrigada a entregar vários pontos após perceber que James não era exatamente como as garotas de coração partido diziam. Ela nem ao menos se lembrava se o conceito qe construiu dele foi baseado nisso e não no que ela via, já que não conseguia se lembrar exatamente das tais garotas dizendo algo _ruim_ sobre James. Eles se despediram com um combinado de se encontrar no mesmo sofá após o café da manhã. Eram quatro horas da madrugada quando Lily finalmente se enfiava debaixo das cobertas enquanto os primeiros flocos de neve daquele dia começava a cair.

Cinco horas e meia depois de adormecer, Lily estava em sua mesa tomando café, aturando sua irmã comentar sobre tudo e todos do hotel. Desde a camareira até o gerente, da criança de sete anos debaixo das vistas do monitor, até o senhor de bengala. Quando percebeu, estava batucando os pés de ansiedade para conversar com James novamente. E lá estava ele, de pé em frente a lareira apagada.

- Bom dia. - Disse quando a viu. Deu a volta no sofá e ficou diante dela. - Está nevando! - Ele disse como se guardasse uma imensa felicidade com os olhos brilhosos. Lily segurou um sorriso e arriscou.

- Você, quer ir lá fora?

- Vamos! - Respondeu feliz puxando-a pela manga da blusa.

- Espere! - Disse ao passar em frente a uma loja de conveniências ao lado da recepção. Pegou um MM's e marcou na conta dos pais, James a imitou. Abriram o pacote enquanto pisavam na neve fofa do lado de fora do hotel, no estacionamento. Uma praça se encontrava atrás do mesmo, e para lá seguiram.

- Eu gosto mais dos verdes do que dos azuis. - Disse ele comendo apenas as cores que mencionou, fazendo Lily erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Todos tem o mesmo gosto.

- Mas é claro que não! - Disse colocando quatro verdes de uma vez na boca, enquanto Lily retirava aleatoriamente um de cada vez de seu saquinho. - Hey, me dê os seus verdes!

- Eu não! - Disse Lily limpando um pedaço de um banco de pedra e se sentando.

- Eu te dou os meus vermelhos.

- E quem disse que eu gosto mais dos vermelhos?

- Ok, eu tenho... - Ele procurou nos bolsos e retirou uma caixa de tique-taque de cereja. - Uma caixinha inteira, em troca dos seus verdes.

- Não gosto de sabor cereja. - Respondeu dando de ombros.

- Qual é Lily! Os meus acabaram! - Disse exasperado virando o saquinho de boca para baixo, vazio.

- Hum, que sorte a minha, os meus nem chegaram perto. - Disse chacoalhando o dela, ouvindo os barulhinhos de um MM's batendo no outro. - Ninguém mandou comer como se fosse sua última refeição!

- Lily, se não trocar comigo os MM's verdes, eles _serão_ sua última refeição. - James apontou o dedo para ela.

- Eu vou te dar só quando começar a nevar de novo. - Disse olhando para o céu límpido.

- Mas isso não é justo, pode começar a nevar daqui dez segundos ou dez semanas!

- Isso não é um problema meu. - Disse Lily se levantando e virando as costas para ele.

- Sabe uma coisa que eu vou te prometer, e você nem ao menos vai precisar me pedir? - Disse correndo para alcançá-la, pegou-a pelo braço e a virou de frente para ele. - Prometo nunca deixar você virar as costas pra mim. - Lily riu enquanto se esquivava de James e tentava correr.

Ele a seguiu e rapidamente a alcançou, ela se debateu tentando fugir, ele a segurou e tentou pegar o saquinho do MM's. Ele caiu por cima dela e ela enfiava um MM's verde na boca, rindo. James sorriu antes de encostar seus lábios.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde aquele ocorrido, e desde lá, mesmo de volta ao subúrbio de Londres, esse ato se repetia quase todo dia. Não a perseguição, mas os vários beijos que selavam pequenas promessas. Faltavam mais duas semas para o início das aulas, e James dirigia o carro com Lily ao seu lado, o som ligado em uma das músicas dela.

- Pode me dizer para onde estamos indo? - Perguntou James quando Lily indicou a direção pela sétima vez.

- É só uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer.

- Espero que não seja nenhum tipo de negócio com os mafiosos. - Lily estirou a língua, mas pegou na mão de James que mudava a marcha.

- Pra falar a verdade... - Disse soltando a mão dele e pegando na barra de sua blusa. - Eu tenho um pouco de receio do que você vai achar.

- Receio? - James perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, desviando rapidamente o olho da rua para encarar Lily por alguns segundos. - Você não tem receios.

- É porque, bem, isso é muito especial pra mim.

- Então não se preocupe. - Disse ele pegando na mão de Lily e a apertou, lançando um sorriso rápido. - Acho que vai ser especial pra mim também. - Lily sorriu.

- Aqui, entre a direita. - James franziu o cenho.

- O hospital? - Perguntou enquanto sinalizava para encostar o carro.

- Exatamente. - Disse mais confiante, apesar da confusão do garoto.

Desceram do carro e entraram no hospital de mãos dadas, Lily caminhou para a recepcionista que quando lhe viu abriu um sorriso.

- Olá, Molly. - Disse a menina feliz. - Esse é o James, James essa é a a Molly.

- Olá, como vai? - Perguntou James gentil.

- Bem, bem. Terceiro andar querida, quarto 341. - Disse remexendo em umas gavetas. - Aqui. - Disse entregando dois crachás com "VISITANTES" em negrito.

Subiram no elevador até o terceiro piso, viraram a esquerda. James olhou em volta, onde enfermeiras passavam com carrinhos de carga cheio de livros coloridos, algumas pessoas com pinturas no rosto e outras com nariz de palhaço. Até que passou por uma sala com uma enorme janela de vidro onde, dentro, crianças com bandanas estavam sentadas em mesas amarelas, vermelhas ou azuis, pintando, desenhando ou lendo, outras menores desciam por pequenos escorregadores de plástico espalhados em cima de carpetes de EVA com letras e números. Logo em seguida passou por um quarto aberto onde uma enfermeira com o cabelo pintado de rosa lia um livro para um garoto com peruca colorida de palhaço. Chegaram a porta 341, onde Lily parou e se virou para James, sorrindo. Bateu na porta antes de abrí-la, e revelou uma cama grande e ao lado uma poltrona vazia, mas na parede azul clara vários desenhos e fotos, que incluíam Lily e algumas sua amiga Marlene, enfeitavam, um barbante que ia da porta do banheiro até a haste da janela seguravam bilhetes e recados.

- Lily? - O garoto, em cima da cama com o cabelo encaracolado mais escuro que os enormes olhos castanhos, perguntou incerto.

- Harry! - Disse Lily se precipitando, correndo para abraçá-lo. - James, vem cá! - James caminhou em direção a cama. - James, Harry. Harry, James.

- James, huh? - Perguntou Harry apertando a mão de James. Ele deveria ter no máximo uns doze anos, notou James pelo rosto de criança que possuía e talvez uma certa inocência no olhar.

- Eu vim assim que recebi sua carta!

- Ah, então você é o Harry das cartas. - Concluiu James, demonstrando certo alívio já que desde que voltaram das férias ele a ouve falar desse tal Harry, e viu um amontoado de cartas guardada em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha de Lily.

- É, sou eu. - Disse ele com um leve sorriso.

- James ficou com ciúmes das nossas cartas. - Confidenciou Lily com um sorriso travesso para Harry.

- Ciúmes é? - Perguntou Harry se mexendo desconfortável. - Então você é, o que? O namorado da Lily?

- Ahn, não exatamente. - Respondeu Lily ficando vermelha. - Mas, de qualquer maneira, você disse que vai adotar um estilo mais punk? Vai fazer um moicano?

- Na verdade. - Disse Harry ainda olhando de esguelha para James. - Algo um pouco mais pesado. - Ele indicou uma caixa em cima do sofá no canto esquerdo da sala. James se adiantou e a trouxe para perto da cama. - Obrigado. - Agradeceu o menino enquanto abria as tampas e retirava uma enorme peruca de cabelos lisos e negros com mechas brancas.

- Uau, Harry, ela é... Uma grande coisa, não é? - Perguntou Lily passando os dedos pelos fios.

- Claro, talvez pro Hallowen. - Disse James com a sobrancelha erguida. Lily estava prestes a repreendê-lo, mas ficou surpresa ao ouvir Harry gargalhar.

- É, acho que essa é uma opção. - Concordou Harry ainda com um sorriso no rosto. - Estava pensando mais em uma bandana do Foo Fighters.

- Então não vai adotar peruca nenhuma?

- Bem, até que seria legal experimentar um loiro liso, mas dai as enfermeiras provavelmente se apaixonariam loucamente por mim e bem... - Disse suspirando fingindo tristeza. - Seria realmente um caos.

Lily e James riam quando uma enfermeira abriu a porta e chamou por Lily.

- Com licença, você é a Lily? - A ruiva concordou. - Annabeth disse que te viu e esta louca para te contar sobre o final de Cinderela.

- Já estou indo. - Ela se virou para Harry.

- Nem pense em se despedir, eu tenho coisas para te contar. Volta logo.

- Eu espero aqui. - Disse James sorrindo.

- Me dêem um segundo. - Lily falou erguendo um dedo antes de desaparecer pela porta.

- Então... - Murmurou Harry enquanto James guardava a peruca na caixa e a colocava no sofá. - Você e Lily, hein?

- É. - Disse James sorrindo. - Eu e Lily.

- Eu provavelmente deveria dizer coisas horríveis sobre ela, sabe? Te assustar. Mas acho que os micos dela só a tornam mais... Fofa. - James se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama, sem desviar do olhar de Harry. - Mas a verdade, é que ela nunca me falou nada sobre você.

- Ha quanto tempo ela vem aqui?

- Dois anos e onze meses. Faltam três semanas para o meu aniversário, então vai completar o terceiro ano. - James concordou. - Ela tenta vir toda semana. Mas como as aulas vão voltar, acho que ela só volta no meu aniversário.

- Acho que nos veremos de novo daqui três semanas então. - Disse James olhando os desenhos. Harry sorriu.

_Fim do flashback._

Lily fechou a agenda com um sorriso. Fazia tempo que ela não lembrava disso. Sentia tanta falta, mais do que gostava de admitir. _18 de Setembro era dali uma semana_, pensou feliz.

**-xx-**

- Então, o relatório fica para a quarta-feira da próxima semana, pessoal. E se eu tivesse que dar algumas dicas...

- Professor? - Perguntou Sirius Black erguendo a mão. - Libera pro intervalo?

- Essa é a primeira aula, senhor Black. - Sirius ergueu as mãos.

- Valeu a tentativa. - Comentou James batendo nas costas do amigo, o sinal batendo no momento seguinte.

- Lily? - Uma aluna do sétimo ano apareceu na porta do laboratório. - A diretora quer falar com você.

- Uh-oh! - Disse Sirius empurrando Lily. - É, o que, Lily? a terceira vez desde que começou as aulas que foi mandada pra sala dela?

Lily revirou os olhos tirando o avental e o entregando a Sirius.

- Leve isso pra sala, por mi, sim? - Correu pelos corredores até a sala da diretora, onde bateu três vezes antes de entrar.

- Srta. Evans. Seu nome está ficando freqüente nas minhas listas. - Lily deu um sorriso amarelo. - É bem rápido, na verdade. Ontem o Professor Dumbledore e o Professor Horácio vieram me ver, e logo depois o Sr. Potter.

- James?

- Sim. E bem, sua nota final em Biologia foi nove, e os devidos culpados foram punidos.

- Os devidos culpados?

- Sim, ahn... - Disse analisando um pequeno papel. - Laura Madley. Pode ir agora.

- Sim, mas, com licença. O que James fez?

- Foi ele quem trouxe a Srta. Madley que assumiu que o papel era dela. Mas de fato, Lily. - Comentou a diretora se apoiando na mesa. - Eu duvido que Marlene tenha tirado oito e meio por conta própria, então, ficarei de olho em você. Pode ir agora.

Lily rapidamente se esquivou da sala e suspirou aliviada. Trombou com o professor de biologia em pessoa que pediu milhares de desculpas, alegando que Laura sempre fora uma boa aluna e que não esperava uma atitude dessa com relação a Lily, _sua melhor aluna, _foram as palavras dele.

- Hei, você. - Disse Amos gentilmente no intervalo, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Lily.

- Amos! As pessoas podem ver.

- E tem algum problema nisso? - Perguntou se sentando ao lado dela.

- Tem quando isso pode me levar a diretoria _de novo._

_- _E ai? Qual o veredito?

- Inocente. - Disse pegando uma batata frita da bandeja do loiro. - Até que ela consiga provar o contrário.

- Parabéns!

- Diga isso aos advogados de defesa. - Amos sorriu e deu um selinho em Lily que sorriu tomando um gole de sua soda.

**-xx-**

**-** Então você não vai mesmo perdoar o James? - A pergunta de Marlene era repetida pela nona vez desde o 'acerto de contas' como chamava Sirius, que também já havia perguntado oito vezes pelo pedrão do amigo.

- Não. - Disse Lily dando de ombros, retirando da pasta uma folha de almaço e entregando a Emmeline Vance, a terceira parceira do trabalho. A loira começou a preparar o cabeçalho para entregar o relatório de química para o dia seguinte. - Afinal, o que eu diria para ele? "Ei, James! Valeu por obrigar sua namorada estúpida a assumir a culpa de implantar falsas evidências para um crime que no final eu fui inocentada!"

- É, mais ou menos isso. - Lily revirou os olhos. - Qual é Lily, hoje é dia 17 de Setembro. Você _tem_ que perdoar ele.

- Marlene, dia do perdão é só perto do Natal.

- Essa é Ação de Graças, a gente não perdoa nesse dia. Amanhã é aniversário do Harry!

- Isso é um golpe baixo. Você quer que eu perdoe ele por causa do Harry? Isso faz nenhum sentido.

- Faz sim. Desde que você levou James aquele hospital você passou a precisar que James estivesse lá, como um apoio nos dias em que o Harry não estava bom.

Lily abriu o o livro se sentindo desconfortável com as verdades nas palavras de Marlene. Lily começara a se apoiar em James quando o assunto era Harry. Não é que ela _queria_ James lá, era que ele era _necessário_.

- Querida. - Chamou sua mãe saindo da cozinha. - Eu preparei uns lanches, venham se servir.

**-xx-**

No dia seguinte, Lily não pode deixar de sair da última aula do dia com um peso no coração ao se lembrar de Harry. Haviam organizado um álbum para guardar as cartas e fotos para dar uma melhorada no quarto. A ruiva sabia que ele estava crescendo e por isso não queria coisas infantis à mostra, e que ao mesmo tempo se importava demais com as tais coisas infantis para se livrar delas, foi dai que Lily sugeriu o álbum, uma idéia aceita pelos três: Harry, ela e James.

- Lily! - James a assustou ao se aproximar no estacionamento, ele empareilhou com ela e a acompanhou. - Eu sei que você ainda esta brava comigo, mas hoje...

- É, eu sei. - Comentou rápida.

- Bem, eu estava pensando se você não quer carona!

- Marlene disse que me levaria.

- Ela me disse que não levaria se eu oferecesse carona. - Lily parou de andar e o olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabe que nem tudo se consegue através da força. - Comentou lançando um olhar acusador ao moreno.

- Não precisei usar a força. Ela está do meu lado.

- Traidora. - Murmurou Lily erguendo o olhar a procura da dita cuja.

- Qual é Lily. Só por hoje, tente relevar o fato que está brava comigo? - Pediu James com um olhar chateado.

- Pelo Harry. - Concordou Lily ainda de cara amarrada, mas ainda conseguindo tirar um sorriso de James.

- Pelo Harry. - Disse ele indo em direção ao seu carro, seguido por Lily.

Ele saiu do estacionamento e pegou a esquerda para ir em direção ao hospital. O caminho começou em silêncio até que Lily decidiu tomar uma atitude e ligar o rádio. Mas era um Cd que estava tocando, e ela conhecia aquele Cd. Era dela, e ela o havia deixado no carro de James na época em que namoravam depois de uma briga básica sobre as bandas do garoto.

- Fala alguma coisa. - Pediu James.

- Falar o que? - Perguntou Lily mudando do Cd para a rádio.

- Por que mudou?

- Porque não quero ouvir aquela música.

- O Cd é seu. - Lily se segurou para não bufar.

- Eu sei. Se é meu, como ainda está aqui?

- Não quero discutir com você. - Sentenciou James enquanto brecava quando farol fechou.

- E porque você discutiria comigo?

- Porque a resposta que eu daria para a sua pergunta de deixaria irritada e você ia fazer de tudo pra brigar comigo.

- Pretende dar o Cd a Laura também? Junto com meu bichinho e um anel de compromisso?

- Ta vendo?

- Não é motivo pra discutir, só estou querendo saber sobre algo que está na minha cara.

- Por que se importa tando com as coisas que dou ou não para Laura? - Perguntou James a encarando. - Hein, Lily?

- Me importo porque as coisas que você da ou não para a Laura, nesse caso são minhas.

- Nisso você tem toda a razão. Eu nunca disse que aquele bichinho e aquela aliança eram para a Laura.

- Uau, não sabia que estava atirando para todos os lados. Quem é a próxima? Vai ao menos ter coragem de dizer a Laura que enquanto está com ela já tem outra na jogada? - James bateu as mãos no volante.

- Que droga Lily, como você pode ser tão obtusa? - Lily abriu a boca para responder mas James não deu essa oportunidade. - A garota sempre foi você. Aquele bichinho de pelúcia está lá, do lado do seu retrato, desde o dia em que você me contou sobre ele e eu o comprei de um cara da escola que tinha comprado ele da sua irmã. E a aliança também está lá desde o dia em que eu descobri que estava apaixonado por você. Ao lado da foto que a gente tirou naquele dia que estava um calor infernal e eu roubei o seu sorvete e você enfiou ele na minha cara por vingança! É por isso que seu Cd ainda está aqui!

O farol abriu e James arrancou com um pouco de violência, disparou os olhos para Lily por um momento e quando viu sua expressão surpresa suspirou ao diminuir a velocidade. A placa do hospital dizia para entrar e direita, e foi o que James fez.

- Por que não me disse antes? - Perguntou Lily se acalmando.

- Você acha que eu não tentei? Ou você achou que seria bem fácil? - Ele parou em frente as portas do hospital. - Vai descendo, só vou estacionar o carro.

Lily demorou a sentir suas pernas novamente e obedecer James.

Se dirigiu a recepção e logo deu de cara com a mesma pessoa que via fazia quatro anos.

- Molly. - Disse Lily ao vê-la, colocando o álbum das lembranças em cima da mesa. A mulher com os cabelos ruivos mais fortes que os de Lily se virou rapidamente a menção de seu nome. De espanto, seu rosto passou para um sorriso.

- Ora, Lily, o que faz aqui? - Perguntou a enfermeira jogando parte do cabelo que caia em seu rosto para trás.

- Ué, o que venho fazendo desde sempre. Hoje é aniversário do Harry, esqueceu? - Uma mudança ocorreu no rosto de Molly que engoliu um seco.

- Oh meu Deus. - Disse esfregando a testa cansada.

- Você esqueceu? - Perguntou Lily com um sorriso.

- Não querida, não é isso. - Ela deu a volta na mesa da triagem e apontou uma sala vazia ao lado. - Venha aqui comigo.

Lily olhou atentamente para o rosto da amiga e se desvencilhou de seu toque.

- Molly, o que houve?

- Eu achei que eles tinham te contado querida, veja bem eu estava de férias e quando me ligaram eu estava sem seu telefone e obriguei-os a ligar.

- Me contar o que, Molly? Cadê o Harry? Ele foi transferido?

- Meu amor, entre aqui, por favor.

- Não Molly, me conte o que aconteceu, você está me assustando! - Lily sentiu seu estômago embrulhar e suas pernas falharem. A enfermeira suspirou.

- Houve uma complicação, o câncer chegou a medula e ao coração, que começou a bombear o células cancerigenas pelo corpo. Querida, ele não aguentou.

- Não. - Disse Lily, sentindo que precisava urgentemente de algo. - É impossível, Molly. Ele faria 13 anos hoje, vê? E a gente... - Sua garganta quase se fechou, ela teve que lutar para continuar. - Fez um álbum com todas as cartas e as fotos. Era pra eu ter terminado e eu terminei. E hoje é aniversário dele!

- Eu sinto muito Lily. - Lily sentiu a cor sumir de seu rosto e começou a se sentir mal, os olhos arderam com as lágrimas que lutavam seu caminho para sair. - Sente-se aqui...

- Não quero me sentar. - Disse automaticamente.

- Cadê o James? Ele veio com você? Quer que eu o chame?

- James... - Sussurrou sentindo seu coração se aquecer um pouco com o nome, como se descobrisse uma das coisas que lhe faltava. Virou as costas para Molly, se esquecendo do álbum em cima da mesa. Caminhou tropeçando até as portas de vidro, apressou o passo pretendendo correr, mas trombou em algo que quase a fez cair para trás, mas duas mãos a seguraram pelos braços.

- Lily? - A voz dele fez com que ela erguesse a cabeça.

- James... - Sussurrou de novo, as lágrimas caindo. - Harry. Ele, ele m... - James a abraçou antes que ela concluísse, e Lily sentiu-se desfazer em seus braços. As lágrimas manchando a camisa xadrez dele. Sentia como se estivesse prestes a cair de um precipício. Mas ao sentir James afagando seus cabelos soube que ele nunca deixaria que ela corresse esse risco.

* * *

**N/A: **E aaaai gente, demorou um século, mas eu finalmente terminei. Esse foi o maior cap escrito até agora, espero qe nao tenha ficado chato! Pelo menos deu pra ter uma ideia melhor do relacionamento James/ Lily, néeé? Como qe começou e tals. Critiquem, elogiem, me xinguem, mais comentem! Quero saber a opiniao de vcs flores, okk?

E meninas, vcs tem conseguido ver as capas dos capitulos? Se nao me falem por qe e se sim me falem o qe acharam!

**Camilla Black Malfoy - **okk, continue sempre e sempre entao!

**Fernii -** Aaah entao continua visitando e comentando, pleaase!

**Mii Yamauti - **1º UAU, qe review enooorme, ADOOOORO reviews assim *-* 2º Ela é o tipo de doente mental qe todas nós seríamos com um namorado como o jayjay! 3º Hm, acho qe posso trabalhar na ideia de uma surra entre elas sim :P 4º Parece qe vc teve muitas descobertas das suas suposições nesse cap, né? 5º comentario besta qe nadaa! 6º muuuito obrigada msm pelos elogios, espero qe esse cap nao tenha fugido do qe vc disse. UHASUHA, eu acho qe a Lily é meio qe uma junção de vários tipos de mulheres!

**Vanessa S. -** aaah brigaaada ^^ ela poderia dar uma surra nela num dos jogos né? (Lily na Laura :DD) Ta aqueee, nao esqece de comentar! Pode deixar qe eu vou la assim qe vc atualizar!

**Beijomeliga - **aah brigaada! aah, nesse cap vc descobre um pouquinho sobre os dois. Mas qe tipo de problema ta dando? tenta de novo la!

**Dani Prongs -** AHUSHAUHS, hhhhhmm! qe grande idéia! vou levar em consideração para trabalhar nisso! James é demais, seeempre

BEEEEIJOS FLOOORES :***


	6. Adeus incertezas

**Capítulo 5 - Adeus incerteza.**

* * *

James afagava o cabelo, as costas e os braços de Lily enquanto suportava parte de seu peso.

- Shh... Calma. – Sussurrava ele enquanto a direcionava para o estacionamento com um dos braços ao redor dos ombros dela e a outra mão pegava o ticket para entregar ao homem que ao lançar um olhar para Lily se apressou a ir atrás do carro certo. Dois minutos depois James ligava a ignição enquanto Lily apertava o cinto,as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Pra onde quer ir? – Ela engoliu um pouco das próximas lágrimas para responder.

- Casa.

- Seus pais vão...

- Eles saíram com Petúnia para ir ver os arranjos da faculdade. – James concordou enquanto acelerava o carro.

Chegando em casa Lily tomou um banho enquanto James preparava uma jarra de suco gelado. Subiu as escadas com o copo cheio e bateu na porta do quarto.

- Pode entrar. – Lily estava com roupas folgadas e apenas as pontas do cabelo estavam molhadas já que o prendera com uma piranha. Estava deitada na cama de pernas cruzadas olhando James.

O moreno, a caminho da cama fechou a janela pela qual entrava um vento gelado do inverno. Sentou-se de lado na cama com os pés no chão, entregando o copo para a garota que tomou pequenos goles.

- Não esta com frio? Não é melhor se cobrir?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça colocando o copo na mesa de cabeceira e pulou para o lado dando espaço para James que se recostou ao lado dela, erguendo o braço para que Lily se acomodasse melhor em seus ombros, e foi o que ela fez esticando seu braço e abraçando James que pegou os dedos de Lily e os entrelaçou aos seus.

- Sua meia. – Disse James sem concluir. Lily levou os olhos em direção ao que James comentava e mexeu os dedos dos pés.

- Sim?

- É listrada.

- O que é que tem? – Perguntou ainda confusa.

- Você tem uma meia listrada.

- Sim. Sempre tive. Minha gaveta está cheia delas.

- Mas ela é listrada. – Lily tirou os olhos dos próprios pés e ergueu-os para James para analisar sua expressão que não estava carregada de brincadeira. Na verdade estava com uma expressão confusa e pensativa.

- E daí? Não estou entendo.

- Laura não tem meias listradas. Só brancas, pretas ou rosas.

- É só uma meia, James. Ela não quer dizer nada – Lily se remexeu desconfortavelmente com a menção da garota.

- Desculpe. – James pediu ao perceber isso.

- Pelo que? – Perguntou Lily dando de ombros, sinceramente não sabendo do que se tratava e sem se importar muito se aquilo tivesse alguma coisa a ver com a namorada de James.

- Por tudo. – Disse ele encostando sua cabeça na dela.

- James? – Chamou Lily depois de alguns segundos.

- O que? – Respondeu solícito.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrou suspirando fundo, sentindo o cheiro dele entrar em todas as células de seu corpo e a fazerem tremer.

- Pelo que? – Questionou esfregando de leve os braços da ruiva achando que a tremedeira havia sido frio.

- Por tudo. – Disse se aconchegando mais perto do corpo do moreno e pegando no sono.

**-xx-**

- Mas afinal, como você e James estão? – Emmeline, a mais nova amiga de Marlene e Lily, novata no colégio com quem iniciaram amizade depois de fazerem o relatório juntas, perguntou se sentando na cadeira do lado de Lily.

- Estamos em lugar nenhum. As coisas vão continuar como sempre foram.

- Você quer dizer uma paixão incandescente que não pode ser escondida através de um simples e limitado condicionamento de amizade? – Questionou Marlene, fazendo Lily lhe mostrar a língua.

- Só a parte da simples e limitada amizade.

- Mas qual é Lily, ele te disse todas aquelas coisas, e você sente várias dessas coisas. Por que não podem ficar juntos?

- Porque é complicado demais. Será igual a outra vez. – Disse Lily abaixando a cabeça nas mãos.

- O que houve da outra vez? – Perguntou Emmeline para Marlene.

- As exes de James ficaram avisando Lily que o futuro dela seria igual ao delas.

- "As exes"? Quantas delas são?

- Muitas. – Responderam Marlene e Lily juntas. – A Lily acabou dando ouvido a elas e terminou tudo com James. Mas todo mundo sabia e ainda sabe que ela é a exceção a regra. – Completou Marlene lançando um olhar irritado para Lily.

- Que regra?

- Que todas as garotas que se relacionam com ele acabam magoadas quando ele termina.

- Mas elas tipo, de ameaçaram? – Perguntou Emmeline levemente preocupada.

- Sim. – Disseram Marlene e Lily, respectivamente, ao mesmo tempo.

- Tem certeza que não foi uma espécie de aviso? - Perguntou Emmeline que sempre tentava ver o bem nas pessoas.

- Que tipo de garota da 'avisos'? Avisos pra mim é coisa como: "Hei, cuidado com o chão que ta molhado". - Disse Marlene.

- É! Ou então "Uau garota, não coma a sopa de mandioca do refeitório!" - Concluiu Lily.

- E que tipo de avisos as garotas deram para Lily?

- Coisas do tipo: "Hei, ele tem uma coceira estranha, vê se não se apega muito"

- Marlene! - Exclamou Lily dando-lhe um tapa, mas escondendo um sorriso. - Não foi nada disso.

- Ok, é verdade. Mas seria melhor se tivesse sido. Aqueles não foram avisos foram ameaças. Coisas como: "Se você pensa que é a primeira garota pra quem ele diz 'é diferente', pode esquecer".

- Agora, escuta aqui Marlene, não podemos esquecer do pequeno fato que muda tudo: O James deu motivo pra essas ameaças. Ele era um perfeito panaca totalmente idiota que tentava usar a desculpa de ser um misógino para escapar das perseguições obsessivas que ele trazia para si mesmo ao bancar um cachorro carente e ficar com a primeira menina peituda ou bunduda ou bonita que aparecesse, relevando o QI dela e com isso abaixando o seu próprio.

- Uau, Lily, você em aproximadamente vinte segundos destruiu James. - Comentou Marlene com um sorriso travesso que fez ambas as meninas rirem.

- Isso não deixa de ser verdade.

- Não, não deixa.

- E o que mudou nele? - Emmeline questionou aos sussurros ao ver o professor Flitwick entrar na sala.

- Como é que é? - Perguntou Marlene.

- A Lily disse que ele _era_, no passado.

- Ah sim, foi ela que mudou ele, por incrível que pareça. - Comentou Marlene com um sorriso. Lily, que já estava virada para frente, queria protestar, mas esperou. - Acho que ela deve ter alguma coisa nela que traz essa vontade de ser uma pessoa melhor em todos que convivem com ela. Só não sei dizer que coisa anormal que é essa. - Apesar de estar falando a verdade, o tom de Marlene estava carregado de brincadeira, arrancando um sorriso de Lily que virou levemente para traz para sussurrar para as duas:

- É a minha sensualidade que ninguém consegue resistir.

- Não mesmo tendo em vista o comportamento abestalhado de James no tempo que ficaram juntos. - Emmeline riu com gosto enquanto Lily estirava a língua para a amiga.

**-xx-**

- Uau, eu estou faminta! - Comentou Marlene com a bandeja do refeitório na mão olhando com olhos brilhantes para a comida a sua frente.

- Qual a novidade? - Perguntou Sirius que se aproximava com o restante dos amigos. Marlene bufou ao revirar os olhos e pegou a colher e começou a tacar arroz em seu prato.

- O que você vai pegar hoje, Lily? - Perguntou Emmeline esperando a amiga pegar uma das bandejas.

- Não sei se estou com fome. - Respondeu tentando não parecer um muxoxo. James a encarou com um olhar seriamente mortal e retirou uma bandeja colocando o dobro de comida do que normalmente comia, o que levou vários grãos de arroz ao chão, e disse com a voz mais macia do que sua expressão:

- Não vai começar com isso agora, né Lils? Se não vou ser obrigado a enfiar garfada após garfada goela abaixo. - Lily não pode evitar sorrir diante da ameaça do moreno de óculos.

- Uma hora você ia desistir.

- Não coloque muita fé nisso. - Disse ele dando-lhe uma piscadela que fez coisas no estômago de Lily revirarem, e tinha certeza que não era pelo aspecto da sopa de mandioca.

Eles terminaram de se servir e se sentaram juntos, como ha muito tempo não faziam devido aos relacionamentos que rondavam fora da rodinha de amigos, o que, aparentemente, estava prestes a mudar.

- Foi ridícula aquela pergunta! - Concordou Emmeline rindo.

- Era uma prova totalmente inútil. - Prosseguiu Remus com sua linha de pensamento. - Foi um insulto a nossa inteligência.

- E a questão sete? - Questionou Emmeline tão empolgada que o pedaço de frango que havia espetado saíra voando pela mesa e atingiu de raspão a bochecha de Sirius que olho exasperado para os outros companheiros da mesa.

Todos riram e ficaram se entreolhando com sobrancelhas levantadas.

- É impressão minha ou estamos todos sobrando na conversa? - Perguntou Sirius.

- E sendo chamados de idiotas já que talvez tenhamos sido os únicos que não foram bem na prova do Slughorn. - Acrescentou Pedro.

- Mas eu te passei quase a prova inteira, Pedro! - Comentou James frustrado.

- Foi a minha única salvação, obrigado James.

Olharam para a direção de Remus e Emmeline que continuavam uma conversa energica sobre biologia, e com um aceno de cabeça de Lily, todos se retiraram de mansinho para os jardins.

- Cadê a Laura, James? - Perguntou Marlene olhando ao redor.

- Estamos num impasse. - Disse dando de ombros enquanto chutava umas pedrinhas para longe, cabisbaixo.

Lily sentiu um certo aperto ao saber que ele estava ressentido com a briga que teve com Laura e olhou para o céu, tentando disfarçar aquela sensação incômoda que a apoderava. De repente, sentiu alguém segurar levemente seu braço e a puxar para trás. Se virou dando de cara com Amos. Os amigos, que haviam parado ao notar a rápida ausência da amiga, seguiram em frente quando Lily os dispensou.

- Lily. - Disse Amos dando-lhe um abraço. - Eu fiquei sabendo que estava mal por causa de um amigo seu. Eu sinto muito. - Lily retribuiu ao abraço confortavelmente e deixou um leve beijo na bochecha do loiro.

- Obrigada, Amos.

- Quer dar uma volta?

- Claro. - Disse, começando a andar com ele ao seu lado, seus corpos roçando um no outro, até que os dedos de Amos se entrelaçaram aos seus e assim permaneceram.

Comentaram sobre diversas coisas enquanto se deitavam na grama e Lily se apoiava no tórax dele para evitar grama e possíveis bichos em seu cabelo. Ele lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa e começou a afagar se cabelo. Depois de alguns minutos Lily viu pela sua visão periférica, algo vermelho em seu casaco, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e ela ofegou.

- O que houve? - Perguntou Amos erguendo um pouco a cabeça para encará-la. Ela apenas desenroscou uma de suas mãos das dele e apontou para o inseto em sua roupa, fechando os olhos. - Calma Lily, é só uma joaninha. - Disse ele com um sorriso, colocando o dedo na frente da pequena de bolinhas e como previsto, ela subiu em seu dedo indicador. - Não quer olhar?

- Isso depende... Você quer que eu saia correndo daqui? - Perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Isso é incrível, a maioria das meninas não tem nojo de joaninhas.

- Eu tenho.

- Mas elas são tão bonitinhas. - Disse Amos fazendo bico enquanto a joaninha andava até a palma de sua mão. Lily abriu uma fresta de um dos olhos, Amos se ergueu um pouco, assim como Lily que, ainda apoiada em seu ombro, observava a pequena joaninha preta e vermelha.

- Acho que elas não são tão feias assim. - Admitiu um pouco, deixando um sorriso escapar pelos seus lábios. Se recostaram na grama novamente e Amos sorriu e com o dedo indicador e o dedão ele segurou em volta da casca da joaninha. - Peraí! Você não vai matar ela, vai?

- Não. - Disse ele apenas, levando a joaninha e a deixando rápida mas delicadamente na ponta do nariz de Lily que quase entrou em colapso, preparando-se para dar um piti, mas Amos a impediu ao segurar seus dois braços ao lado da cabeça.

- Amos para! - Disse com vontade de chacoalhar a cabeça, mas com medo do inseto cair em seu cabelo. O garoto apenas riu.

- Ué Lily, mas ela 'não é tão feia assim' - Comentou observando Lily tentar mexer o nariz, incomodada.

- Amos ela faz cócegas! - Disse sem conter um sorriso. - E ela vai acabar caindo na minha boca, ai por favor Amos, tira! - O garoto puxou fôlego uma última vez antes de soltar uma das mãos de Lily e tirar a joaninha, a colocando na grama a alguma distância dos dois. - Seu sem graça. - Disse Lily erguendo a mão para dar um tapa em Amos, mas ele segurou seu braço antes que ela conseguisse e o prendeu na mesma posição de antes.

Aproximou seus rostos lentamente, sorrindo levemente ao imaginar os dois vesgos para não perderem o olhar um do outro.

- Sem querer estraga-prazeres, mas meu nariz está coçando muito. - Comentou com um leve riso, mas Amos, ao invés de soltar uma das mãos dela, apenas continuou se aproximando até roçar seu nariz no de Lily e a esfregá-lo suavemente. A ruiva arqueou a cabeça, cansada de esperar pelos lábios do loiro enquanto era obrigada a se sentir atraída pelo seu cheiro e pelo seu comportamento meigo e charmoso. Amos acabou com a distância e se beijaram calmamente várias e várias vezes até o sinal tocar.

**-xx-**

James esticava o braço direito enquanto terminava de contar as novidades do final de semana para Sirius que segurava sua perna dobrada para trás. O aquecimento era a preliminar antes do treino, o primeiro da temporada a qual o time estava quase garantido. O moreno de óculos lançava olhares esporadicamente na direção das garotas da torcida que entraram depois deles no ginásio, vestidas com saias e blusas curtas e tênis. O garoto percebeu como Lily prendera o cabelo exatamente como Laura, um rabo alto e firme. A única diferença era a franja de Lily era mais curta que a de Laura, na altura do olho, enquanto Laura tinha a franja acima, a deixando com um ar quase infantil. James sorriu involuntariamente.

- James? - Perguntou Sirius dando um leve empurrão no amigo. Ele se virou de volta e apagou o sorriso rapidamente, mas não a tempo de se salvar. - Para qual estava olhando, Lily ou Laura?

- As duas. - Admitiu James dando de ombros e se virando de costas, Sirius pegou seus braços e os puxou para trás levemente.

- E para qual estava sorrindo? - Perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Honestamente? Para a Laura. AI! - Reclamou quando Sirius puxou demais seu braço o machucando. A quadra se virou para eles, mas James acenou com uma careta, pedindo que continuassem.

- A Laura, cara? - Perguntou Sirius trocando de posições com James.

- Ué, com qual das duas eu estou, afinal?

- Ué, com qual das duas você realmente quer estar?

- Não interessa, eu estou com a Laura, e apesar de vocês não verem ela é demais, ok?

- Falta você acrescentar: "... na cama". AI! - Exclamou Sirius ao sofrer a mesma dor que causou em James, mas sem intenção.

- Você não presta.

- Obrigado. - Disse modesto com um leve sorriso. - Falando sério agora, cara, vamos ver se eu entendi: Você praticamente se declarou no carro para Lily, depois cuidou dela praticamente o final de semana inteiro e você vem e me diz que a Laura é demais e que você estava admirando ela?

- Ah sei lá. Vai ver eu esperava que a Lily desse o braço a torcer, mas você viu como ela estava com Amos no intervalo. Eu realmente achei que esse final de semana teria mudado a idéia dela, mas não.

- James, você fala como se não conhecesse a Lily.

- O que quer dizer? - Perguntou James se afastando e pegando uma das bolas e a quicando.

- Que ela é, possivelmente, a pessoa mais lerda do mundo em assuntos do coração. - Respondeu recebendo a bola de James. - Ela provavelmente acha que sua declaração foi baseada em sentimentos passados. E tendo em vista que você disse que estava num 'impasse' com a Laura, ela não podia esperar nada de você, poderia?

- Ela não tem nada o que esperar de mim, Sirius.

- Você pode continuar dizendo todas essas coisas, mas isso não vai mudar a realidade. - James ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Que você está tentando substituir a Lily pela Laura.

- Isso é doentio, Sirius, e muito coisa de filme. Não é nada disso.

- O que é então?

- Nada que você entenderia.

- Por que não tenta? - James bufou devolvendo-lhe a bola.

- Ela não me quer, Sirius. - Disse erguendo levemente os braços, frustrado. - Ela deixou isso bem claro quando terminou comigo. É claro que eu gostaria que fosse diferente, mas não é. Pronto. Ta ai. Eu sou o resultado de um garoto negado pela garota que ele gosta. Será que você entende? Não há nada que eu possa fazer. E a Laura é diferente do que ela mostra. E foi por isso que brigamos. Foi isso que eu disse na cara dela e ela disse que entendia. Dá pra acreditar nisso?

Sirius ficou quieto alguns instantes.

- Ela disse que entendia Sirius, desde quando você esperaria que Laura dissesse uma coisas dessas?

- Nunca. - Admitiu dando de ombros.

- Diferente de mim. - Sirius o olhou. - Eu esperava isso dela, porque eu a conheço. Então, por favor, não julgue ela enquanto ainda não a conhece.

- Ok, cara. - Disse Sirius erguendo as mãos em rendição, quicando a bola para James. - Eu não sabia que ia ficar tão incomodado, desculpa, tá? - Disse sincero. James acenou com um leve sorriso.

- Oh, cara, assim você me deixa gamado! - Disse correndo na direção do amigo e pulando em cima dele.

- Cai fora, James! - Gritou se esquivando e correndo pela quadra.

**-xx-**

Com apenas uma batida curta e grossa, a porta do quarto da garota se entreabriu e o rosto de sua irmã, Petúnia, apareceu.

- Mamãe pediu para avisar que o jantar está pronto. - Lily acenou com a cabeça fechando o caderno com um suspiro e seguindo a irmã.

Sentou-se na mesa com o restante da família e a refeição começou em silêncio devido a fome de todos, mas logo Lily pigarreou para chamar atenção.

- Eu vou sair daqui a pouco, tudo bem? - Tentou agir com naturalidade como se o empanado de carne em seu prato fosse, possivelmente, a coisa mais interessante que já vira na vida.

- Sair com quem? - Perguntou a mãe enxugando a boca no quardanapo e tomando um gole de suco.

- Ahn, Amos Diggory. - Respondeu dando de ombros.

- Amos? - Perguntou o pai, fazendo Lily enrijecer as pernas, receosa. - Filho do contador? - A filha acenou com a cabeça tomando quase em um gole o suco inteiro.

- O loirinho bonitinho que todas as garotas mais novas correm atrás? - Alfinetou a irmã com um sorriso de canto.

- Achei que James fosse o ícone no seu colégio. - Comentou a mãe, o assunto saindo do planejado.

- Ah sim, ele e o Black são os primeiros. Amos está, provavelmente em segundo. - Petúnia engoliu o restante da comida antes de continuar. - Declinou um pouco hein, Lily? O certo agora seria ao menos se atracar com o Sirius.

- Pelos menos eu tenho um padrão que eu possa declinar, Pet, ao invés de você que só tem a subir namorando aquele tal do Valter. - Petúnia cerrou os olhos para a irmã. - Pelo menos ele tem a opção de você cozinhá-lo, enfiar uma maça na boca dele e serví-lo para o jantar.

- Lily, chega. - Foi somente a voz do pai que a refreou, com medo dele a impedir de sair com Amos. - Você e Amos estão o que? Namorando?

- Não, pai. É meio que um encontro. - O pai suspirou resmungando algumas palavras que levaram a mulher a chutar-lhe a canela por baixo da mesa. - Muito bem. Assim que lavar seu prato está liberada.

- Mas ela... - Começou Petúnia.

- Ora, Petúnia, quando quiser reclamar do comportamento da sua irmã, reveja o seu primeiro, estamos quites? Não quero esse tipo de brigas entre as duas. - Disse o pai ignorando a expressão brava da filha mais velha.

Depois de terminarem o jantar como uma família mais normal, Lily se voluntariou para lavar todos os pratos e depois subiu correndo para trocar de roupa. Amos não lhe disse aonde iriam, portanto procurou algo simples mas ao mesmo tempo apresentável enquanto prendia o cabelo num meio rabo. Batendo oito e meia desceu as escadas correndo e, mal se jogara no sofá, seu celular tocou.

- _Oi, estou chegando na esquina. - _Veio a voz de Amos do outro lado da linha.

- Estou saindo. - Respondeu ao aparelho, e depois de desligá-lo correu para a porta e gritou por cima do ombro - Já estou indo!

Sem esperar resposta saiu no jardim e observou o carro encostar na calçada e a porta do passageiro se abrir.

- Oi. - Disse Amos enquanto Lily colocava o cinto, ela se esticou e deu-lhe um selinho enquanto ele olhava para a casa da garota. - Seus pais estão ok com isso? Prefere que eu entre lá e fale com eles?

- Você se preocupa demais. - Respondeu sorrindo. - Aonde vamos.

- É uma surpresa. - Ele colocou o carro na primeira marcha e dirigiu.

Lily observava pela janela enquanto a cidade passava rapidamente. Adorava aquela vista, a cidade escura com as luzes das lojas, bares e casas acesas, o frio que se acalmava durante a tarde voltava com ventos cortantes que fazia todos se encolherem em seus casacos, e saírem de casa com gorros e luvas.

Deixaram a cidade para trás, enquanto Amos avançava sem hesitar.

- Ok, eu tenho que perguntar. - Disse Lily depois de alguns minutos de silêncio desde o último assunto. - Você não vai me matar e enterrar no meio da selva, vai?

Amos riu enquanto virava a direita, onde a rala floresta que os envolvera a dez minutos abria espaço para uma espécie de clareira que ficava na ponta da colina que subiram. Ali, com apenas uma grade de metal baixa (o qual muitos duvidavam que seguraria algum carro que batesse), estava a vista para a cidade. Quando Amos brecou e desligou o carro, parando naquela clareira, Lily saltou para fora rapidamente, alegre.

- Uau. - Disse olhando a cidade, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo a diferença de dentro do carro onde o aquecedor estava ligado e do lado de fora onde o frio era realmente pinicante.

Ouviu a porta bater, mas a música suava continuava tocando, Amos se aproximou e abraçou Lily por trás, pegando em suas mãos.

- Nossa Lily. - Comentou levemente surpreso. - Você sofre de falta de circulação na mão? - Questionou com um sorriso.

- Esse casaco não é tão grosso. - Respondeu ainda meio hipnotizada pelas luzes da cidade. - Uau, eu adoro essa visão. Não é demais? - Perguntou apoiando a cabeça no corpo de Amos enquanto ele cobria suas mãos com as dele e as recolocava no bolso de Lily.

- Demais. - Sussurrou como que respeitando o momento. Lily sentiu um breve arrepio com a respiração quente e cheirosa, que só se intensificou ao sentir o nariz de Amos roçar sua bochecha. Puxou os braços dele, o fazendo a abraçar mais apertado, mas não se contendo, se virou jogando os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro e o puxando para um beijo.

Amos correspondeu rapidamente aproximando Lily de si mesmo. Os beijos passaram de premeditados para sôfregos, e inebriados, talvez pelo ambiente, talvez pela música ou pela vista da distante Londres, deixaram-se levar até o capô do carro, o qual Lily foi deitada e coberta pelo corpo de Amos que a puxava pela cintura contra si. Com muito esforço, ao sentir-se quase sem controle, Lily sussurrou entre beijos sôfregos e carinhos quentes. Amos imediatamente retirou os lábios dos de Lily. Mas se afastou apenas o suficiente para que apoiasse sua testa na dela.

- Desculpe. - Murmurou. Lily soltou um leve riso, sem se soltar dele.

- Não ha pelo que se desculpar. - Respondeu beijando o mais uma vez.

Ele finalmente se afastou e se sentou ao lado de Lily enquanto ela escorregava até o chão, e dando a volta por uma das pernas de Amos, sentou-se na frente dele, apoiando-se no loiro ao mesmo tempo que ele erguia o braço e apontava para o céu.

- Eu gosto daqui especialmente por causa das estrelas. - Lily seguiu a direção que ele indicava e sorriu.

- Você gosta de astronomia?

- Muito. - Comentou ele. - Ta vendo aquela ali? Perto daquela nuvem? - Lily acenou. - É Cassiopéia. - Lily cerrou os olhos tentando inutilmente distinguir alguma forma.

- Ela devia parecer com o que?

- Não sei. - Disse dando de ombros. - Eu to brincando, eu não sei nada sobre astronomia. - Ele riu, seguido por Lily. - Eu só gosto de olhar para elas e imaginar se elas são aquilo que realmente vemos.

- Como assim? - Perguntou curiosa.

- Você sabia que quando uma estrela morre, a luz dela se apaga, certo? Mas, algumas estão tão distantes que elas já podem ter apagado, mas ainda a vemos brilhando.

- Uau. - Murmurou Lily encantada. - Isso dá uma ótima filosofia de vida, não dá?

**-xx-**

A campainha soou e uma menina com cabelos platinados e olhos inocentes e escuros atendeu a porta.

- Oi Susana. - O moreno lançou um sorriso encantador para a garotinha.

- Olá James! - Respondeu retribuindo o sorriso um pouco tímida. - A Laura ta tomando banho e meus pais foram até o mercado.

- Se importa de eu esperar com você? - Perguntou dando de ombros.

- Acho que não. - Ela abriu mais a porta, permitindo a passagem dele.

James entrou pedindo licença e seguiu a cunhada até a sala, onde o canal da Disney estava ligado.

Sentou-se no sofá ao lado da garota e sentindo um leve incomodo nas costas, retirou um game boy rosa com botões roxos e desenhos de estrelas.

- Que joguinho é esse? - Perguntou interessado.

- Das Meninas Super Poderosas. - Respondeu. - Quer jogar?

- Como que liga? - A menina tirou o brinquedo das mãos de James e ligou com o som de bipes rápidos que deram a introdução da música tema do desenho.

- Você pode escolher a Lindinha, a Florzinha ou a Docinho.

- O que? - Perguntou James com vontade de rir.

- A loira, a ruiva ou a morena.

- Ah, certo. Eu quero a ruiva. - Disse enquanto a menina selecionava a escolhida.

- É a Florzinha. Dai você tem que apertar esses botões para mexer a Florzinha para os lados e pegar as flores, entendeu?

- Uhum, é bem fácil. - Disse dando de ombros.

- Boa sorte. - Desejou se voltando para a TV.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, o moreno exclamou frustrado.

- O que é esse macaco verde?

- O Macaco Louco. Se ele cai na cesta você perde cinco flores.

- Maldito Macaco Louco... - Murmurou nervoso apertando os botões furiosamente.

Quinze minutos depois Laura descia as escadas já de pijamas.

- James? - Perguntou chocada.

- Perai, rapidinho. - Comentou mordendo a língua entre os dentes. - YES! - Comentou pulando do sofá com os braços erguidos. - Bati seu record, Susana. Boa sorte tentando me superar.

A garota ia mostrar a língua mas James lhe mandou uma piscadela e bagunçou os cabelos lisos da garota indo até Laura.

- Uau, isso tudo pra mim? - Comentou sarcástico apontando para o pijama de flanelas com coelhinhos que ela usava.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Decidi fazer uma surpresa, ué. - Laura o encarou desconfiada.

- Vem, vamos subir. Susana, qualquer coisa grita. - Avisou a irmã por cima do ombro de James. A garota acenou a cabeça de qualquer maneira, concentrada demais no jogo.

Subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto da garota, com paredes divididas entre rosa e branco. O computador estava ligado mas o monitor estava apagado e a cama estava levemente bagunçada.

- Seria bom se você ligasse avisando que viria, James. Eu poderia não estar aqui.

- Ou poderia estar com um amante. - Comentou o garoto.

- É, talvez. - Disse dando ela dando de ombros mas mordendo os lábios. James suspirou.

- Eu não gostaria disso. Nem um pouco. - Disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Você com um amante eu digo. - Ele acrescentou devido a expressão de confusão da loira.

- Não, eu entendi. Talvez seja por isso mesmo que eu esteja confusa. Achei que estávamos dando um 'tempo'.

- É, nós estávamos. Estamos. - Consertou rapidamente. - Foi por isso que eu vim aqui. Eu não sei você, mas eu quero acabar com esse 'tempo'.

Laura deu um leve sorriso.

- Sério?

- Seriíssimo. - Concordou ele se aproximando e pegando as mãos de Laura. - Que tal um beijo para fazermos as pazes?

- Então você me desculpa? - Perguntou ela. - Pelo que eu fiz com a Lily e tudo o mais?

- Desculpo. Claro que desculpo. - Ele a puxou para um abraço. Depois se afastou, colocando uma mão em cada lado do rosto da garota e colocando o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, a aproximou de si e lhe beijou os lábios. - Você está muito cheirosa hoje. - Comentou quando respirou o aroma de seus cabelos.

- _Hoje_? - Questionou ela com apenas uma sobrancelha erguida. - Obrigada, James, você é tão encantador.

- Ué, eu podia ter mentido. - Disse dando de ombros enquanto empurrava Laura para a cama.

Eles deitaram lado a lado e trocaram carícias e beijos entre risos devido as piadas sobre banho.

- James...? - Chamou Laura depois que ficaram aconchegados um no outro.

- Hum?

- Eu tenho que te admitir uma coisa. - Sussurrou se sentando em posição de índio e encarando James ainda apoiado no estrado da cama.

- O que?

- Eu tenho ciúmes de você e da Lily. De algum modo eu sei que você e ela...

- Laura... - Tentou interromper James, mas Laura não deixou.

- Não negue, por favor, James. Eu vejo como olha para ela, e eu entendo. Entendo que é difícil de esquecer, difícil de me aceitar ao invés dela...

- Laura. - James colocou a mão em cima da boca da garota. - _Aceitar_ você? Não é como se você tivesse sido imposta como um obstáculo. As coisas não são assim. Eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui com você. _Você _é a minha escolha. - Laura mordeu os lábios.

- Só quero que entenda que as vezes eu me sinto assim, e por causa dessa inveja é que eu sou do jeito que sou. - Ela começou a mexer em suas próprias mãos encarando suas unhas. - Eu gosto de você e tenho medo de te perder.

- Hei... - Ela viu quando uma das mãos dele cobriu as suas duas e a outra ergueu o queixo dela, fazendo-a encarar. - Eu também gosto de você. E eu tenho uma coisa pra admitir também. - Ela tombou a cabeça para o lado, curiosa. - Se você tivesse dito que não queria voltar comigo eu teria...

James se aproximou e ficou na mesma posição que a loira.

- Te obrigado. - Disse jogando-a na cama e começando a lhe fazer cócegas.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom meninas, é isso o cap 5 tá ai. Quero mais comentários e saber o que vcs acharam, please!

**Vanessa S. - **Isso ai! Passe aqui sempre que puder, sempre ficarei feliz :D Pois é, o Harry era mesmo um amor, né? Espero poder escrever mais flashbacks com ele, está nos planos! Que bom que você gostou, espero que curta esse tbm! Pelo menos o final não é triste... talvez, mais ou menos, dependendo do casal pra que vc torça! E eu adoro declarações repentinas que tipo, veem conforme o momento ou a atitude, uahsuahs, Beeeeeeeijos :**

**Flor Cordeiro - **Aaaah, relaxa, se for pra comentar posso esperar! Espero que comente nesse tbm e que goste dele! Não esquece tá? Beeeeijos :**

**Jaque Weasley - **Oooooba, que mom que voce amou! espero que voce ame esse cap tbm! É, eu não qeria muito uma Lily estressada e um James sem amor próprio, sabe? Então coloquei o que eu gostaria que eles tivessem sido :') Bjiiin :**

**Claire Adamson - **Aaaaai que lindo, né? Tbm adoro eles por causa disso. Essa luta toda pra ficarem juntos, esse mistério de ngm saber o que realmente aconteceu (odeio que a JK não escreva logo de uma vez sobre eles -') mas meu, adoro reviews grandes, quanto maior melhor! Nem que for pra falar detalhes, adoooro! Espero que goste desse cap, não esqece de comentar!

**Dani Prongs - **Aeeee, qe bom qe vc gosto! Eu adoro essa parte porque foi uma das partes que eu tava tão empolgada que escrevi rapidinho, tipo no impulso do momento, eu gosto de ver que as pessoas gostaram, porque pra mim elas sempre são as partes mais duvidosas! E, eu odeio admitir isso, mas eu não tenho um disk-james, se eu tiver eu juro qe te passo, mas claro, vc teria qe ficar com o Sirius :P

Vejam a capa, okk? E quem tiver dificuldade me avisa qual é pra eu tentar dar um jeito!

BEEEIJOS, e eu quero reviews!

:*****************


	7. Acostumese

**Capítulo 6 – Acostume-se.**

- Eu tenho uma proposta de trabalho em grupo para vocês. Se juntem em quatro ou cinco e cada grupo terá que escolher um autor da nossa literatura para fazer uma análise da obra e do autor.

Os alunos começaram a gritar uns com os outros.

- Você vem no nosso grupo?

- Mas eu e a Susana já estamos juntas, tem espaço pra duas?

- Não dá, já fechamos cinco!

A Professora Minerva bateu com a régua na lousa, atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Com esse comportamento prefiro intervir. _Eu_ vou separar os grupos.

Um muxoxo de lamento se espalhou pela sala enquanto a professora escrevia rapidamente em pequenos pedaços de papéis e os dobrava. Passou de carteira em carteira depois de cinco minutos, distribuindo os papéis.

- Os que pegaram o número um, se juntem ali. – Disse indicando um canto da sala. – Os que pegaram número dois, ali. E assim por diante. Civilizadamente. – Acrescentou se sentando dura em sua cadeira com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Hei! Quem pegou número quatro? – Gritou Sirius Black erguendo os braços. A professora se ergueu de um salto. – He He, brincadeirinha professora, relaxa.

Em silêncio os alunos passaram pelos colegas procurando seus respectivos números. James observava em volta.

- Cara, que número você pegou? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Um. – Respondeu James. Sirius bufou.

- Acho que o Amos também pegou um, cara. – Comentou batendo no ombro do amigo, solidário.

- James! – A voz veio de trás dos meninos, era Laura. – Que número?

- Um.

- O meu também! – Respondeu erguendo seu papel. James sorriu e segurou a vontade de rir quando Sirius fez careta atrás de Laura. – O Amos também pegou.

- É? – _Maldição. - _Quem mais? Falta um no nosso. – Observou James suspirando discretamente.

- Prongs? – Era Remus que indicava o fundo da sala com a cabeça. – Severus Snape também pegou um.

- Ah, maravilha! – James respondeu sarcástico sem conseguir se conter.

- Um? – Perguntou Amos se aproximando.

- Sim. – Respondeu Laura. – Eu chamo ele. – Disse para James apertando de leve seu braço.

E se afastou na direção do último integrante. James acabara de perceber o quanto constrangedor isso seria, e quando ouviu Amos fazer uma pergunta a Minerva ele percebeu que podia piorar.

- Professora? A Lily faltou. Tem como encaixá-la no meu grupo?

- Muito bem, Senhor Diggory. Quem mais está no seu grupo?

- James, Laura e Severus.

James revirou os olhos sentindo seu peito inflamar. Que cara mais patético. Será que ele não sabia das desavenças entre Lily e Severus? Na raiva que Lily sentia por Severus tê-la magoado e escolhido andar com arruaceiros? Se ele não sabia de nada disso, duvidava que sabia também do sentimento de Snape por Lily. Uma coisa que a ruiva em si não percebia e negava continuamente, com as mesmas palavras: _"Tínhamos uma amizade muita íntima, Snape e eu, coisa de infância, James deixe de ser ciumento." _E nessa hora ela lhe dava um selinho. _Pensando melhor._ Pensou James ainda carrancudo. _Melhor que Amos não saiba de Snape, vai ver Lily queira lhe dar selinhos também!_

Laura se aproximou em seguida com Severus a suas costas. Sentaram-se na indicação da professora. James estava entre Laura e Amos, e ambos estavam do lado de Severus, deixando-os frente a frente no círculo torto que formaram. Severus olhava de James para Amos não sabendo quem odiava mais. Amos olhava de James para Laura. James olhava levemente enviesado para todos, inclusive a garota.

A última, sentindo o estresse e a tensão decidiu iniciar.

- Bem... Que tal decidirmos qual autor vamos escolher? Eu voto em Siegfried Sassoon. – Opinou olhando os nomes no caderno.

- Sassoon era apenas um militante gay que nem ao menos foi à guerra. – Comentou Snape num sussurro, os braços cruzados. – Seria um pouco injusto homenagear um homem assim.

- Homenagear? – Perguntou James. – É apenas um trabalho escolar, não uma tentativa de inserir um feriado nacional.

- Vejo que você nunca vai mudar ao dar tão pouca importância para um trabalho acadêmico. Isso não me surpreende. Mas eu me recuso a perder meu tempo com esse poeta.

- Realmente. – James concordou, sua voz carregada de ironia. – Seu tempo tem que estar livre para coisas que importam de verdade para alguém como você.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Perguntou Snape, uma sobrancelha saltando.

- Você me entendeu muito bem.

- Que tal Rupert Brooke? – Perguntou Amos, escolhendo um nome aleatório de sua lista.

- Eu gosto dele. – Comentou James, finalmente desviando os olhos de Snape. – Ele foi um herói de guerra, não foi?

A garota abriu a boca para responder, mas Snape entreviu.

- Ele também era gay.

- E isso faz com que seus feitos sejam menos válidos? – Perguntou Amos começando a se encher.

- O que você tem contra gays? – Perguntou Laura levemente chocada.

- Nada. – Respondeu simplesmente. – Não quero fazer dele.

- Que tal então você dar a sugestão? – Amos pediu percebendo uma resposta não amigável de James em seus olhos.

- Hm... Que tal George Orwell? – Questionou.

- Discordo. – Falou James prontamente. Laura bufou.

- Por que não?

- Só não quero perder meu tempo com ele.

- Eu também não. – Concordou Amos.

- Eu concordo. – Disse Laura. – estamos empatados.

- Deixe que a Lily desempate então. – Sugeriu Amos. – Ela não está aqui, então decide depois.

- Ótimo. – Concordou Laura sincera.

- Deixe que Lily decida então. – Concordou Severus com um sorriso malicioso para James.

**-xx-**

- Eu juro, é como se ele soubesse de algo que eu não sei. – Comentou James uma hora e meia depois da aula desgastante de Literatura.

- E por que isso está te incomodando tanto? – Perguntou Sirius ocupado em morder seu cachorro-quente.

- Porque tem relação com a Lily. Eu sei lá, parece uma conspiração!

- Você que ta com mania de perseguição. – Apontou o moreno com a boca cheia.

Remus chacoalhou a cabeça para se distrair das batatas palhas que caíam pela lateral da boca de Sirius para responder.

- Vai ver ele só quer te provocar. Deixando você pensar em coisa que não existe. Ele faria isso de propósito, claro. Com essa rixa entre vocês.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que você tem razão.

- Por via das dúvidas a gente ameaça ele um pouco. – Disse Sirius tomando um gole de refrigerante.

- Olha, todos nós sabemos que essa fase já passou. – Interrompeu Remus.

- A fase de _bater_ sim, mas não a da palavra, Remus. Seria apenas uma conversa entre colegas.

- Sei, claro. – Disse com uma careta. – A Lily não ia gostar nada, nada de saber disso.

- Não é como se fossemos convidá-la para ver, Remus. – Respondeu o moreno.

**-xx**-

Amos se sentava na cadeira do computador, o qual arrastara da escrivaninha de Lily, pedindo desculpas milhares de vezes.

- Eu já disse que não tem problema, Amos! – Comentou Lily levemente impaciente.

- Se eu soubesse que você ficaria gripada eu teria programado outra coisa! A culpa foi minha.

- Não inteiramente. Não foi você que enfiou um vírus garganta abaixo. – Ela deu de ombros enquanto puxava os cobertores para mais perto. – O que teve na escola?

- O professor de Biologia passou lição. – Informou o loiro ao ler a agenda.

- Quais páginas? – A voz de Lily saiu meio rouca e fanha.

- Página 326. E temos trabalho de literatura em grupo. – Biologia e Literatura eram as únicas matérias que Amos e Lily dividiam durante a semana.

- Em que grupo eu estou? – Perguntou erguendo levemente a cabeça para olhar Amos.

- No meu. E no de James, Laura e Severus Snape.

- O que? – Lily se ajeitou na cama, se erguendo levemente.

- Por que o que? – Perguntou Amos fechando a agenda.

- James e Severus no mesmo grupo.

- Foi sorteio.

- Ah.

- Eles discutiram na aula. Praticamente não deu pra trabalhar direito.

- Consigo imaginar. – Lily se ajeitou de novo na cama sentindo sua cabeça latejar.

- Acha que vai pra escola amanhã? – Perguntou se esticando até ela e colocando alguns fios ruivos atrás de sua orelha.

- Não sei. Se eu melhorar, sim. – Respondeu com um sorriso cansado.

- Seus olhos estão vermelhos, o que me assusta um pouco. Sua garganta provavelmente está cheia de catarro e seu nariz cheio de meleca. Então o ato que estou prestes a fazer significa que apesar de tudo isso, você continua linda. – Ele se inclinou mais e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Hm... Quem dera remédio tivesse esse gosto. – Comentou Lily sorrindo mais. Amos riu.

- Você nem ao menos sente o gosto de remédio, sente? Você está com o nariz entupido. – Acusou ele.

- Incrível que a sopa da minha mãe não tem gosto, já o remédio em gotas... Éca. – Respondeu com uma careta genuína.

Amos riu, olhou para o relógio no pulso ansioso, antes de se afastar.

- Acho melhor eu ir. Não quero atrapalhar em sua recuperação. Fora que amanhã temos Literatura, e não sei se vou agüentar outra discussão entre Snape e James, preciso de ajuda lá, e Laura não impõem muito sua presença.

Lily acenou com a cabeça e recebeu mais um beijo de Amos antes de ele se levantar e empurrar a cadeira de volta ao seu devido lugar. Quando ele estava na porta ela se desencostou do travesseiro e abraçou os joelhos antes de chamá-lo.

- O que? – Perguntou parando no batente da porta de seu quarto.

- Não precisa se preocupar de ir antes de meu pai chegar. Ele não morde. – Com isso deu uma piscadela fazendo-o sorrir antes de se afastar.

Suspirou e se encostou novamente no travesseiro, a cabeça zunindo e sentindo o nariz congestionado. Quase deu um salto ao ouvir o barulho do telefone. Ele tocou. Tocou. E tocou.

- Petúnia? – Gritou Lily sentindo sua garganta rasgar pelo esforço. – Se incomoda em atender ao menos uma vez? – Tocou. Tocou.

- Adivinha quem é? – Perguntou a irmã aparecendo na porta de seu quarto com o telefone da sala. O identificador, Lily conseguiu distinguir dizia 'James'.

Suspirou antes de pegar o telefone de seu quarto e atender.

- Alô. – Disse levemente mau-humorada.

- _Se Amos Diggory tivesse faltado na escola eu suspeitaria que teriam cabulado aula juntos pra darem uns amassos.- _A frase, apesar de ser brincadeira, estava levemente grossa.

- Que? – Perguntou confusa.

- _Ah,você está doente.- _Isso não havia sido uma pergunta. A voz suavizara completamente naquela altura. – _Posso entrar?_

_- _Entrar onde, James? – Perguntou se sentindo cada vez mais confusa.

- _Em Nárnia, Lily. Onde você acha? Na sua casa! – _Lily bufou.

- Claro que pode. Que horas vai chegar?

- _Cinco horas, mais ou menos._

_- _Mas James... – Lily se esticou para o lado observando seu despertador. – _São_ cinco horas, agora.

- É, eu sei. – Lily não ouvia a voz apenas através do telefone. Olhou para a porta e viu James parado no batente, onde minutos atrás Amos parara também. – E ai, o que você tem? – Perguntou desligando o telefone e se sentando na cama de Lily.

- Acho que só resfriada. Ou o início de uma pneumonia letal. – James revirou os olhos antes de medir a temperatura de Lily com as costas de sua mão.

- Como que você pegou essa pneumonia letal? – Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Que diferença isso faz? O que realmente importa é que estou no leito de morte e ao invés de me paparicar você parece estar bravo comigo. – Disse dramática ao coçar a testa.

- Está com dor de cabeça? – Perguntou adivinhando.

- Só um pouco. – Disse dando de ombros.

- Já volto. – Respondeu deixando Lily sozinha por dois minutos.

Voltou com um copo de leite e uma cartela de comprimidos. Destacou um na mão da garota e entregou-lhe o leite.

- Não que eu me importe em tomar conta de você. – Disse ele colocando o leite no criado-mudo. – Mas o que Amos estava fazendo aqui se não isso?

- Como sabe que Amos estava aqui?

- Eu vim vê-la. O vi chegando, esperei ele sair. Achei que ficaria incomodada se eu decidisse incomodá-la enquanto estava com seu namorado...

- Ele não é meu namorado.

- Em casa. – Concluiu fingido não ter sido interrompido. - Falando nisso, o que seu pai acha dele?

- Não tem nada pra achar. – Disse Lily. – Não somos nada.

- Ainda.

- Quanta perseguição. – Comentou ela sentindo uma discussão a caminho. – Qual é a sua?

- Nada. – Disse irritado. – Só parece que Amos não se importa com você estar doente.

- É um resfriado, pelo amor de Deus! – Disse Lily batendo a mão na perna. – E outra coisa, ele não é meu namorado, ele não é obrigado a cuidar de mim. Eu não quero que ele cuide de mim.

- Ah, mas você quer que _eu_ cuide? – Perguntou defensivo, se levantando. – Adivinha, Lily? Eu também não sou mais seu namorado, também não preciso cuidar de você.

Lily pareceu atordoada.

- Eu estava _brincando. _– Informou ela lentamente, ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Ou você é bobo o suficiente pra achar que eu falava sério? É um res-fri-a-do. – Repetiu impaciente. – O que há com você? Brigou com a Laura e decidiu descontar em mim?

- Como que a Laura veio parar nessa conversa?

- Do mesmo modo que o Amos, aparentemente. Fora que a Laura está mais perto de sua namorada do que o Amos de ser o meu namorado.

- Você não faz sentido nenhum. – Comentou balançando a cabeça. – Laura e eu não estamos namorando.

- Ah, mas é o que pretende, não é? – Lily estava prestes a falar sobre o anel que encontrara no quarto de James.

- Se você for falar naquele bichinho de novo, eu juro que ai eu dou o anel pra ela! Eu já disse, ele está lá desde a época em que estávamos juntos. Aquilo era pra ser _seu._

- E por que ainda está lá? – James se refreou antes de dizer a verdade. Suspirou ao passar as mãos no cabelo. Lily também pareceu voltar a si, coma voz mais calma e agora mais rouca perguntou. – Isso é por causa de Snape?

James ergueu o olhar com um leve sorriso que ameaçava em seus lábios.

- Estamos no mesmo grupo. Eu, você, ele, Laura, Amos. E é incrível como ele tende a despertar esse ódio insano em mim. – Ele se aproximou de novo e se sentou, agora mais próximo do corpo de Lily quanto as leis da física permitiam. Pegou em sua mão e enlaçou seus dedos. – Desculpe.

Lily sorriu.

- Snape... – Começou ela. E por um instante, James imaginou que ela diria o mesmo discurso de quando James dava seus ataques de ciúmes. Por um instante. – É estranho. Ele mudou. Acho que não vale a pena ficar se estressando por causa de um trabalho, James.

- É. – Disse James esfregando o braço de Lily carinhosamente. – De qualquer maneira. Tem lição de trigonometria. – Lily bufou.

- Por que você não me traz uma novidade boa? – James riu.

- Bom, deixe eu pensar. Como você faltou não recebeu os resultados da votação para representantes do terceiro ano.

- Ah, sei. Os pobres coitados que vão ter que participar da organização dos bailes e de todo o resto? – James segurou o riso.

- Nós mesmos. Parabéns para nós.

Lily se ergueu, pela enésima vez, do travesseiro.

- Por favor diz que ta brincando. – Pediu sincera.

- Não. – Disse cruzando os braços. – Vencemos, foi quase unânime.

- Ah não. – Se jogou de costas no travesseiro com mais força que o necessário, batendo a cabeça na parede. –Ai. – Comentou passando a mão na parte machucada.

James revirou os olhos ao balançar a cabeça.

- Essa não é a melhor parte. Temos uma reunião amanha. Portanto, prepare-se tigresa, não vai poder faltar. – Lily ia soltar uma exclamação de protesto mas James a interrompeu lançando um olhar para seu despertador. – Que horas sua mãe ou seu pai chegam, hoje?

A mãe de Lily era advogada de direitos humanos, e o pai era advogado administrativo, ambos haviam se conhecido na faculdade, portanto, seus horários eram instáveis.

- Mamãe está com um caso importante, acho que só chega no horário da janta, mas meu pai está redigindo umas petições, então daqui a pouco.

- Bom, eu fico até um deles chegar. Chega pra lá. – Pediu empurrando Lily para um lado da cama e se sentando com ela.

- Se preferir, Petúnia pode cuidar de mim. –Os dois se entreolharam apenas por um segundo antes de cair na gargalhada.

- Tenho uma novidade, não sei se é exatamente boa, ou o que você vai achar. – Disse James ansioso.

- Qual é?

- Voltei com a Laura. Ontem a noite. – Informou. Lily permaneceu em silêncio. – Mas sabe o que ela me disse? – Ela negou. – Me disse que fazia aquelas coisas com você por medo de me perder... pra você, sabe. Disse que tem ciúmes de nós.

Lily sabia que era idiota e que não devia. Era estupidez levando em conta que ele acabara de contar que voltara com ela, mas ela perguntou.

- E o que você disse? – James pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

- Bem eu... – James tinha duas opções. Ele podia contar a verdade. Dizer que ele havia a beijado e dito que ela era a escolha dele, e não Lily. Ou ele poderia mentir. E foi o que ele fez. - Respondi que dava pra entender. Mas que nós dois fizemos escolhas diferentes.

Lily concordou em silêncio.

- Ela meio que... Bem... Se arrepende do que fez com você.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Lily dando de ombros. – Relaxe, James. Estou confiando em você, e já que você confia nela eu não tenho o que contestar.

**-xx-**

- Lily? – Uma voz grossa acompanhada de passos vinha do corredor. – Como está se sentindo? Ah, olá James.

- Sr. Evans. – Disse James se erguendo da cama despreocupadamente e apertando a mão do homem. – Como vai? – Perguntou colocando a mão nos bolsos.

- Bem, muito bem. E você? Faz um tempo que não o vemos.

- É, vou bem. Vim dar uma olhada na Lily e passar os deveres. – Disse dando de ombros.

- Essa foi boa. – Comentou o pai dela sorrindo amistosamente para James e batendo em seu ombro amigavelmente.

- _Oi, pai_. – Comentou Lily.

- Ah, querida. – Disse se virando de costas para James que fez uma careta para Lily como se dissesse: Seu pai não acredita em mim. No que ela deu de ombros. – Está melhor?

- Um pouco. Só que minha dor de cabeça ainda não passou.

- É. – James complementou. – Eu dei o remédio que ela normalmente toma e não adiantou, talvez seja crise de enxaqueca.

- Eu só comecei a ter crises de enxaqueca depois que conheci sua mãe, garota. – Disse ele. – Espero que James não seja o motivo de você começar tão cedo.

- Ai pai... – Disse Lily nervosa, mas os dois coraram muito. James não pode evitar rir.

- De qualquer maneira é melhor eu ir. – Disse apontando para a porta do quarto de Lily. – Estive aqui por tempo demais e não quero mais causar problemas de saúde a Lily.

Ao ver que ela ia xingá-lo, James bateu de leve nas costas do pai de Lily.

- Até mais, Sr. Até amanhã, Lily.

Saiu do quarto com um sorriso e se retirou da casa da garota. Dirigiu calmamente até em casa e quando colocou um pé além da porta de entrada, um Sirius bravo estendia o telefone em sua direção.

- Eu _juro_ que se ela ligar mais _alguma_ vez, _eu_ vou te dar um pé na bunda, Prongs. Liga pra ela, liga pra ela _agora!_

- Pra ela quem? Eu acabei de sair de lá! – Defendeu-se James, Sirius pareceu confuso.

- Que?

- É, eu deixei ela com o pai dela!

- Você já conheceu o pai da Laura?

- Você também já, Sirius! O advogado loiro... Ah! – Disse arrancando o telefone da mão do amigo e correndo escada acima. Sirius logo atrás.

- Perai, você tava falando do pai da Lils?

- Shh! – Pediu. – Alô, por favor a Laura.

- Você tava na casa dela? – Perguntou Sirius se atacando na cama de James.

- Shh! – Repetiu. – Oi, Laura.

Sirius ouviu a voz um pouco alterada de Laura e se levantou de um salto, postando-se ao lado de James e puxando o telefone um pouco para si para conseguir ouvir a conversa.

- _Quer dizer, eu não consegui falar no seu celular, era sempre o Sirius que atendia. Você podia ao menos ter mencionado onde ia._

- Eu sei, Laura, me desculpa.

- _Mas então?_

_- _Então o que?

- _Onde você estava?_

- Bem, na verdade eu tava na casa da Lily. Ela ta bem doente então eu esperei o pai dela chegar lá. – Laura ficou um tempo em silêncio. – Laura?

- _Você conhece o pai dela? _– A voz tentava sair natural, mas era difícil de convencer James.

- Sim, faz muito tempo.

- _Olha, James... – _A voz estava quase um sussurro, mas estava calma. – _Se você mudou de idéia sobre o que me disse ontem, fale agora, porque..._ – James parou de escutá-la naquele momento. Odiava quando Laura falava assim, pois ele sabia o que ela esperava dele. Esperava que ele dissesse bravo: "Não pense uma coisa dessas! Você sabe que só existe você em minha vida." Nessas horas todo garoto sabe o que dizer a uma garota para acalmá-la. O problema é que James não tinha vontade de dizer isso. Ele não se sentia assim. Ele sempre ficava na dúvida quando ela o jogava na parede. – _James?_

- Laura, estou mantendo o que eu te disse noite passada. – James garantiu de não alongar essa sua promessa, dando a entender que não pretendia cumpri-la. Era horrível de sua parte, se sentia um canalha. Mas era sempre em Lily que ele pensava nessas horas.

- _Bom... Se é assim. Nos vemos amanha?_

_- _Claro. – Respondeu.

Depois de desligar, Sirius o olhou inquieto.

- O que? – Perguntou.

- O que você disse a ela noite passada, seu safado? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso que logo saiu do seu rosto quando viu a expressão miserável de James. – Vixi.

O moreno de óculos narrou o ocorrido a Sirius. Sentou-se na cadeira do quarto batucando o pé freneticamente no chão, ato que se prolongou até depois que encerrou a história. O amigo, por sua vez sentou-se no pé da cama de James, encarando-o.

- Olha cara, você falando desse jeito até da pra entender um pouco a Laura, ok? Eu admito. Você e a Lily são tipo... – Parou ao olhar para James. - Mas por que, eu pergunto, por que, você se acertou com ela depois daquela coisa toda com a Lily?

- Por que? Padfoot, qual é! Por que você tem que envolver a Lily no meio disso sempre?

- Ué, você tava na casa de quem o final da tarde inteira? Com a sua namorada, ou com a Lily?

- Laura não é minha namorada.

- E a Lily é? – James bufou. – Eu a envolvi nisso porque sei o motivo que sempre impede você de falar o que sente a Laura. Você mesmo disse que é um cara negado pela garota que gosta! Você nem ao menos colocou a sentença o passado! Eu acho que você devia falar com a Lily e falar a verdade! Tudo o que você sente!

- E de que vai adiantar? Sabe, eu to cansado de ter essa conversa com você! Ela _sabe_ como eu me sinto.

- Você disse a ela? Você disse: "Lily, eu ainda sou louco por você e quero que você seja minha namorada de novo?"

- Não nessas palavras, mas...

- Como você espera que ela descubra, então? Adivinhação? Ou a magia enigmática dos signos, segundo a professora Sibila?

- Por que você não pode simplesmente me apoiar? – Perguntou James nervoso.

- Ok, vamos fazer o seguinte. Se você me disser a verdade, e nada mais que a verdade para uma per... Uma não, duas! Duas perguntas. Pura verdade e eu nunca mais te incomodo quando o assunto for Lily.

- O que você acha que isso é? Um reality show? É a minha vida...

- Cara, só peço a verdade. Sou seu, Sirius. – Respondeu sério.

- Ok, certo. Muito bem. Quais perguntas?

- Por que você mentiu para Lily sobre o que respondeu a Laura? – James se sentou na cama e passou a mão por entre os cabelos. Deu um longo suspiro antes de responder, honestamente.

- Eu achei que se dissesse a verdade, ela pensaria que a minha primeira e única escolha seria a Laura, e não ela. E isso seria mentira. – Ele esfregou o rosto, cansado. – E eu sou um animal, porque mesmo sabendo que ela _prefere_ Amos Diggory, eu não consigo nem ao menos fazê-la _pensar_ que ela seria minha segunda opção. Eu sinto que...

James não evitou a avalanche que vinha, sentindo todas as palavras que engarrafara quando viu Lily aceitar se afastar de James no intervalo para ficar com Amos, quando viu que ela não estava terminando com ele, mas sim se deixando levar pela mão, sentando –se próxima a ele na grama, deixando-o beijá-la, provocá-la, quando observava ele roubar risadas dela, risadas que pertenciam a ele, James, aquela gargalhada animada que a fazia parar de respirar e procurar por ar, uma gargalhada que, juntamente com o vento, veio se engolfar ao redor de James, arrepiando-lhe os cabelos, tocando-lhe a face doce e tortuosamente, um vento que sussurrava palavras tristes e que penetrava por dentro do agasalho de James e o fazia se arrepiar dolorosamente.

– Eu preciso que ela saiba que eu sempre estarei lá. Porque é isso que eu sempre farei. Eu sempre vou estar lá. Talvez não como eu gostaria, mas o mais próximo que eu puder. Esperando só a oportunidade certa para poder... lembrá-la do que fomos uma vez. Do que perdemos. Do que acabou morrendo de repente, e eu nem sei por que.

Sirius suspirou não sabendo ao certo se ajudaria.

- Eu li uma vez, que o amor nunca morre. Ele deita nos braços da esperança.

James riu ironicamente.

- É. Você poderia resumir tudo que eu disse nessa frase. Poderia colocá-la no meu túmulo?

Sirius se limitou a sorrir para James.

- Uma última pergunta. – James acenou. – Por que você não conta ela a verdade? Por que não conta a ela tudo que acabou de me contar?

- Sinceramente?

- Sinceramente. – Concordou Sirius.

- Eu não sei. – Sirius se sentou ao lado de James. – Mas posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Sirius concordou.

- Se você fosse eu, o que você faria? Levando em conta a minha situação também. E levando em conta o fato que tem uma garota incrível que, apesar de você não ver isso, você vai ter que confiar em mim e acreditar quando eu digo que ela é demais.

Sirius demorou longos minutos para responder.

- Eu não sei o que te dizer. – Respondeu sincero. – Acho que ninguém pode te dizer o que fazer ou o que sentir. É uma pergunta que você tem que fazer a si mesmo. James, qual delas vale a pena lutar? Qual delas te faz se sentir bem? – James suspirou.

- Lily. – Respondeu.

- E você acha que vale a pena arriscar e conversar com ela? Vale a pena sofrer por ela?

- Magneto... – James disse com a voz mais baixa e mais grave, colocando uma mão pesarosa sobre o ombro de Sirius. – Por que faz perguntas, das quais já sabe a resposta?

**-xx-**

O salão possuía apenas dezoito alunos e todos os professores. A professora Minerva convocara a reunião dos representantes de cada série do Ensino Médio, e seus substitutos, ou "Vice-presidente" como Sirius gostava de se gabar a cada quinze minutos. Os Vice-presidentes do terceiro ano eram: Sirius, Marlene, Severus Snape e Bellatrix Black. Fora os dos segundos e primeiros anos.

- Teremos, como todos sabem, o Baile de Boas-Vindas de Hogwarts. – A mão da representante do segundo ano se levantou alta entre as cadeiras dos alunos. – Sim?

- Desculpe, professora, mas já estamos na escola faz um mês. Por que fazer o Baile agora ao invés de fazer na primeira semana como nos anos anteriores?

Nesse momento Dumbledore, sentado numa das últimas fileiras de cadeiras se ergueu, atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Bem, chegamos a conclusão que, os alunos os quais deviam ser bem-vindo a escola freqüentemente não vinham já que não conheciam ninguém daqui. Portanto se tornava apenas um Baile qualquer no qual o novato se sentia apenas mais excluído.

James e Sirius deram início a uma saraivada de palmas para Dumbledore que lhes mandou uma piscadela e se sentou novamente.

- Bom, com isso na mente de vocês precisamos informar que como representantes e substitutos...

- Vice-presidentes. – Tossiu Sirius arrancando risadas.

- Que seja, vice-presidentes, os senhores terão que dançar a valsa para dar início a cerimônia.

Um seqüência de gemidos desgostosos passou por entre os alunos. O diretor de arte se levantou com um pigarreio e falou numa voz monótona.

- Temos que dar o exemplo aos mais novos, se vocês, do Ensino Médio começarem a dançar eles se sentirão induzidos a fazer o mesmo. Afinal, a dança é uma das artes mais inigualáveis de...

- Induzir? Dar exemplo não seria _encaminhá-los_ a fazer a coisa certa? Seria mais fácil atacar um par de sapato de dança na cabeça deles e ameaçá-los com notas. – Disse Lily.

Era incrível como o diretor de arte inflamava nela uma enorme vontade de se impor e discordar dele. Assim como Lily inflamava nele uma enorme vontade de esganá-la e lhe expulsar da escola. Isso estava evidente quando ele começou a ficar vermelho, a partir de suas orelhas, se arrastando até uma veia ameaçadora saltar pela sua testa no momento em que os alunos, e no meio, Dumbledore e Hagrid soltaram risadinhas.

- Talvez eu deva ameaçá-la com notas, Srta. Evans, para _encaminhá-la_ a fazer a coisa certa e dançar no Baile.

- É algo decidido. – Disse a diretora se levantando também. – Todos os alunos daqui irão dançar no baile e ponto final. E ainda ajudarão na organização. As primeiras provas logo começaram e os professores não terão tempo de sobra para dedicar ao baile. Vocês tem um mês.

**-xx-**

- Aquela idiota. – Comentou Lily mais tarde na aula de Literatura. – Ela deve ter uma espécie de queda pelo diretor de arte. Coitada, ele é gay.

- Lily! – Chamou Emmeline sem conter o riso.

- É verdade! Eu e o James o flagramos uma vez tendo uma conversa no telefone. Uma conversa da qual não quero me recordar. Até hoje tenho imagens mentais quando o vejo.

- Formem seus grupos, e eu preciso que me informem dos autores que escolheram. – Disse Minerva que esperara apenas dois minutos até dar o exato horário de sua aula para se pronunciar.

- Então, quem vocês escolheram? – Perguntou Lily agora envolvida no círculo torto de seu grupo de número '1'.

- Na verdade, a decisão é sua. – Comentou Laura mais gentil do que o normal. – Estamos num empate. George Orwell. – Disse lendo de seu caderno. – Dois contra, dois a favor.

Lily deu uma rápida olhada ao redor tentando decifrar quem era qual.

- Bem, sinceramente eu sou a favor. Adoro os poemas dele. – Severus conteve um sorriso e deixou para mostrá-lo apenas para James, instantes depois quando todos escreviam o nome no caderno.

James havia se contido bravamente para não pular por cima das mesas e atacar Snape ali mesmo. Terminaram a aula calmamente, com Lily contornando qualquer possibilidade de afronta entre Snape e James.

- Então, decidiu quando vai contar a ela? – Perguntou Sirius na hora da saída.

- Sim. – Sirius pulou no capo do carro alegremente.

- Hei! – Disse James puxando-o pela barra da calça.

- Quando vai ser? Eu posso ver? – James lhe lançou um olhar mortífero.

- Vou contar a ela no Baile de Boas-Vindas.

- O que? – Sirius estava perplexo enquanto entrava no carro, mas teve que ficar quieto pois Laura caminhava até eles e entrava no banco da frente.

James deixou-a em casa e se despediram com um selinho. Sirius pulou para o banco da frente irritado.

- Um mês, cara. Um mês, até o Baile.

- Um mês até eu ficar um tempo com a Laura, manter o que eu disse a ela. Tentar viver sem Lily na cabeça e tomar uma decisão.

- Você é um babaca. – Disse Sirius nervoso. – Um babaca de primeira.

- Você acha que meus sentimentos vão mudar em um mês? – Perguntou James. – É só um teste cara.

- Pra mim você devia ir essa noite e surpreende-la.

- Uau. – James brecou no farol e olhou para Sirius. – O que eu devo fazer: Seguir o conselho do meu melhor amigo que nunca teve um relacionamento sério, ou seguir minha intuição de quem já esteve em um relacionamento sério.

- _Um_ relacionamento sério. E foi com a Lily. E veja como esse acabou. Cara, só sei que em um mês Amos vai ter pedido Lily em namoro, ela vai ter aceitado e você vai moscar com a Laura. E nessa hora sabe qual vai ser a pior parte? Eu vou simplesmente _adorar_ dizer que eu te avisei.

* * *

**N/A: **E aaai gente, eu demorei demais? Desculpe, mas esse cap ficou realmente enoooorme! Espero qe vcs tenham curtido e qero comentarios, please! Me digam o qe estao achando!


End file.
